The Power of Gravity
by charizardag
Summary: Zutara and Sukka had its weeks, now it's time to complete this Ship Trinity. These are several oneshots in honor of Taang Week. Read and Review
1. Tease

**_Hey everybody. As most of you already know, me, along with Robert, AKA Staredcraft, are starting out own Avatar Ship week: Taang week. Here's day one of the 7 Fics. _**

* * *

**Tease**

* * *

_This fic takes place before "Ember Island Players," but After "The Southern Raiders," somewhere in between._

* * *

Our story begins in the old beach house on Ember Island, belonging to Zuko's family. Since Fire Lord Ozai never visited the house in a very long time, it was the ideal hiding place for Avatar Aang and his friends to stay and not be discovered. We see them all by the beaches, laying under either the sun or under some shade.

Katara: (sighs) What a great day this is.

Sokka: Yeah, Who would have though the Fire Nation had nice days like this? Oh, Uh… no offence Zuko.

Zuko: None taken. But it's not that surprising. Ember Island one of the preferred vacation spot for the fire Nation.

Aang: Not just the Fire Nation. Back 100 years ago, people from all four nations would come and spend their vacations.

Zuko: I'm still not sure if this is a good idea, just lying around all day. We've only a few more weeks until Sozin's Comet arrives.

Katara: Yeah, but we've been training hard for a while now. I think we deserve some vacation time. Who's up for a swim?

Toph: Not me. I ain't going anywhere near that water. I can't swim.

Katara: (takes her hand) Oh don't worry Toph. You've got a Master Waterbender with you. I won't let you drown.

Toph: Forget it. (Forces Katara to let go) I prefer to be on dry land.

Katara: Alright, fine, more fun for me. Anyone else want to join me?

Aang was about to answer but…

Zuko: Actually, I could use a swim to cool off.

Katara: Alright then.

Aang felt defeated for a moment, he was about to say yes before Zuko. Lately, it seemed like Zuko was quicker to be with Katara then he was.

Suki: Hey, count us in.

Suki took Sokka by the hand and they both followed Katara and Zuko into the water.

Toph: Aren't you gonna join them, Twinkle toes?

Aang: I… think I'll stay here and… just sit back.

Toph: Aang… I know you're lying.

Aang: (sigh) I don't want to talk about it.

Toph: Suit yourself.

Aang just rested on his back as he saw the teens of his group have fun in the water: Sokka was trying to sneak up on Suki by hiding underwater. She squealed a bit when she felt Sokka grasp her leg. Katara was bending the water at Zuko, splashing at his face; he gave an evil smile as he began to splash back ay her. Aang's eyes narrowed a bit in jealousy.

Toph: Boy it's getting a bit hot out here.

Toph takes her headband and removes it, shaking her head; she lets her hair loose from its bun. Aang turned to her as she spoke and silently gasped at the sight of her hair down, he had never seen her hair loose before and it looked… well, exotic. There was a small breeze and it blew the hair out of her face, making it look more exotic.

Toph: Ahh… that feels so good. Doesn't it Aang?

Aang: Uh………yeah…good….

Toph's eyes gave a confused look at his answer.

Toph: Hey Aang, you ok?

Toph reached out and took a hold of his arm, trying to feel his heartbeat. Since she was still on Sand, her Earthbending vision wasn't all that good, so she needed physical contact. The moment Aang felt her touch, Aang went rigid and his cheeks turned red.

Toph: Whoa, Aang, you're heart is going crazy! And you feel warm, what's-

Suddenly, he eyes widened in realization. Aang's heartbeat and heat felt similar. It was she sensed whenever Suki was around Sokka; she would tease him a bit before they'd be all "lovey-dovey." And now Aang was getting it… reacting from her! She gave a small evil-like smile as she was thinking of a good prank to do on him.

Toph: Oh… Oh Aang… Since when have you gotten so strong?

Toph began to feel his arm with both hands, smiling as his heart spiked a few more times.

Aang snaps out of his shock for a moment when he heard that.

Aang: (stutters a bit) I-I have.

Toph moves her hands up more to feel his biceps and his chest, speaking with a sweet-sounding voice.

Toph: Oh yeah. Those Firebending lessons are paying of. You've gotten so much stronger since last time.

Aang started to blush a deeper color at Toph's roaming hands.

Aang: Re-Really?

Toph: Yep. You're no longer the jelly-boned wimp I though you were.

She took her hands off him and Aang sighed a bit in relief, but he then notices Toph moving closer to him, with her back facing him

Aang: Eh… Toph, what are you doing?

Toph: I was wondering if you could give my shoulders a little massage with those strong muscles of yours.

Aang: Oh… (Blushes deeper) Uh, ok…

Aang takes both of his hands and puts it on her shoulders; he gently squeezes them and starts her massage. She sighs in enjoyment at the feeling, it was mocking at first, but near the end, it was a bit real.

Toph: Wow… that feels so nice… I guess being gentle has his advantages.

Aang: Uh… thanks Toph.

Toph: (thinking, laughs) Oh man, If I knew teasing him like this would be this much fun, I'd have done it ages ago. (Aloud) You know, you're so sweet Aang.

Aang: I-I am?

Toph: (giggles) Yeah.

With that, she turns around and faces him. Her right reaches his cheek to make sure they are at eye level. Aang was looking into her lifeless eyes, seeing her own kind of beauty in them.

Toph: (low, romantic tone) You know… there is something sweeter about you.

She then moves closer to his face, Aang's face was flaring up in shyness and embarrassment.

Aang: (low voice) There… there is?

Aang, subconsciously, moved his face closer as well, their mouths inches apart.

Toph: Yes…

Toph was moving closer and the two were centimeters apart from kissing when suddenly, Toph pulled out, making Aang fall over himself.

Toph: The sweet taste of you falling for such a perfect prank.

Toph begins to laugh out loud, holding her sides while Aang just looked up, shocked as can be.

Aang: You… You-what? I-

Toph: (laughs) Oh man! You were totally falling for it! I wish I could have seen you face!

Aang: You… (Turns red in anger) You were just teasing with me?!

Toph: Yeah! And it was great. You were all "oh gods, is she serious? Is she coming on to me?" HAHAHA… Oh Jeeze… You got to admit, that was a great prank, Twinkle toes. Your heartbeat was going insane, like a drum. I-

Suddenly, she feels Aang take her right hand and places a kiss on it.

Toph: (gasp, blushes) Twinkle toes...?

Aang: You know… it's too bad… I almost though you had feelings for me…

He kisses further up her hand and then kisses her wrist.

Aang: Like I do for you.

Toph's eyes widened as she felt both his kisses and his heartbeat, it wasn't different or anything… was he telling the truth?

Toph: (blushes deeper) You… you like me?

Her blush intensified as he continued to kiss up her arm.

Aang: I have for some time. You're not like any other girl I've met. You're different; you're beautiful and strong all in one.

Aang finally reaches her head and kisses on her ear, making her shutter in pleasure.

Toph: Oh Aang…..

Aang: And do you know what else I like about you?

He kisses her cheek, moving closer to her lips. He then takes both of his hand and holds her face in them, making her face him.

Toph: (timid) Wha… what's that?

Aang moves closer and Toph just closes her eyes, parting her lips to meet his, but suddenly…

Aang: I can play your games too.

With that, he pulls away, smiling victoriously, he gets up and walks away from Toph, who just sat there looking dumbfound. Her state of shock was replaced by rage as she got up, grinding her teeth.

Toph: Oh no, you don't!

She stomps her way to Aang, takes his hand, makes him face her and slams her mouth against his in a forceful kiss. Aang smiles under the kiss and starts to kiss back, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Toph deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around her neck. Ignoring the world around then, the two stayed in their passionate kiss, a kiss that was fueled by something as simple as a tease.

* * *

**Well, readers, there you go. The first entry for Taang Week, I hope you liked it. Keep reading to see the other fics coming soon. Until then, Read and Review.**


	2. Games

**_Here's day two of my Taang week submissions, enjoy. _**

* * *

**Games**

* * *

_This fic takes place in the Modern A.U. so there's no Bending and Toph can see. Also their ages are around 16 _

* * *

Our Story begins around nighttime, in the Home of Toph Bei Fong. She along with her boyfriend Aang, are in her room, finishing the final touches of a school project they've been working on. We see Aang by the computer, typing on the keyboard.

Aang: (typing) And… I… am… Done!

Toph: That's it?

Aang: Yep. The project is completed.

Toph: Sweet. That means we have the rest of the night to do whatever we want.

Aang: Yep. So what so you want to do?

Toph: (thinks for a moment) I know. My dad's got a game room here.

Aang: Really? Show me.

* * *

A few minutes later, we see Aang and Toph walking down a fight of stairs. Toph turns on a light switch and we see the room they are in: Filled with different tables, ranging Billiards, Air Hockey and Foosball, a Pinball Machine, a mini-fridge, and courtesy of Toph, a Big screen TV connected to several Videogame consoles

Aang: Toph… you house never ceases to amaze me.

Toph: Well, I'm glad you like it.

Aang: So what should we play first?

Toph: How about some Pool?

Aang: I've never really played that one before.

Toph: Me neither, but I see it on TV a lot, it can't be that hard.

Aang: ok, I suppose.

They both walked over to the billiards table, which already had the balls arranged in the triangle rack. Toph gently took the rack away, leaving only the balls in the triangle shape, Aang saw the Cue sticks and took two: one for him and one for her. After he gives her one of the cue sticks, she takes the white cue ball and places it near the end of the table, away from the others.

Aang: so who goes first?

Toph: Since this was my idea, I'll go first.

Toph leaned against the table, with her stick pointed at the ball; she aims carefully and makes her shot: the cue ball managed to successfully break all the balls away from eachother, landing a few into the holes.

Toph: Ha! What a move, I'm awesome!

Aang: Ok, my turn.

Toph: Not yet, Twinkle toes. I keep going until I miss a ball into one of the holes.

Aang: oh, alright.

Toph bens over to where the cue-ball stopped. As Aang was watching her, he notices that when she leans, the top that she is wearing would climb up a bit, revealing her bare torso. Aang blushed a bit as he saw her bare skin. Toph strikes the cue ball towards a stripped 11 ball, but it fails to get in the hole.

Toph: Oh Damnit. Ok, Aang, your move.

Aang: Sweet.

Now it was Aang's turn to play. Seeing where the cue ball was, he bent over and shot, actually landing two balls, one striped and one solid, into different holes.

Aang: Ha! Did you see that? Twice in one hit.

Toph: I saw it, Aang. It's still your turn.

Aang: Right.

Aang walked over to the other side and bent over to aim again. Toph was watching and couldn't but notice how lean he looked, especially since he was facing away from her, giving her a nice glance of his lean chest and back, his shirt actually slid back a bit, showing his lean fit stomach, making Toph blush in wanting. Aang makes his shot, but the cue ball misses its target and ends up in the hole.

Aang: Aw nuts. I'm guessing that's a lost turn. Ok, you're up, Toph.

Toph walks up and picks up the cue ball from the dispenser at the side of the table. Toph takes the ball and places it at the same starting spot as before. Bending over again, she sees where the other balls are and thinks which to hit. Suddenly, as she was aiming, she felt something come close, it was Aang. He bends over with Toph, placing his hands over hers and leaning in close.

Aang: It looked like you could use some help.

Toph: (giggles) why thank you.

The two moved in synchronization and they hit the cue-ball, making it knock three other balls, including the black 8 ball, into one of the holes.

Toph: Oh… the 8 ball went in. I think that means the game is over.

Aang: well… it doesn't have to be.

Toph turns to Aang and he turns back. Aang smiles before placing a kiss on her lips, Toph's eyes widened a bit but they lowered as she kisses back. They bot back up as they continued to kiss, but only for a moment as Toph grabbed Aang's shirt and forced him on the Pool table, knocking the remanding balls away. Toph climbs on top of him and they being to make-out, As they kissed, Aang was bringing her closer to him, he kept moving around until he was now on top. Aang's hands move lower to Toph's legs, they then change directions and now they were moving up her skirt. Toph swooned at the pleasure he was giving her. As this was happening, She starts to move her hands under his shirt, feeling his thin, but building muscles. Suddenly, there was a creaking noise; they stopped for a moment as they heard it. Then, suddenly, there's a loud crack and both fell with a yell, the Pool table's legs cold not support both their combined weigh.

Aang: Ow… Toph, are you ok?

Toph: (groans in pain) That was not fun…

Aang gets up and lifts Toph up with him.

Aang: Oh man, your dad's gonna kill us!

Toph: Oh please. He barely comes down here, by the time I get the repair guys to fix it, he won't notice anything.

Aang: That's a relief.

Toph: Yeah. (giggles) You know, that was pretty fun how spontaneous that make-out was.

Aang: Heh… yeah.

Toph: Feel like going another round, big boy?

Aang: (purrs) I'd love to. It's a game I'll never be tired to play

Toph closed the gap and soon they were kissing again, this time, they moved towards the Couch where the TV and game consoles were and just made out right there.

* * *

**_And there goes "Games" for Taang week. Once again, read and review to let me know what you think. _**


	3. Forgiveness

**_Now it's time for day 3 of the Taang week fics. I hope you enjoy this one too. _**

* * *

**Forgiveness**

* * *

_This fic takes place after the Events of "The Desert."_

* * *

It's nighttime, the stars are shining bright over the small canyon, where our Heroes of Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph, are trying to get some sleep… all but one: Aang. He couldn't sleep one bit that night, feeling so scared and alone, it was a few days ago, while exploring an underground spirit library, his animal guide, Appa the Sky Bison, was stolen by the Sandbenders of the Shi-Wong Desert. Aang was so devastated on what happen, he took his frustration out on his friends, and when he came across the Sandbenders that stole Appa, his rage took the form of the Avatar State, destroying everything in sight. Now they were out of the desert, courtesy of the Sandbenders, and are quickly trying to get to Ba Sing Se to get to the Earth King and find Appa again. Aang kept tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep, but it was no use. Something was keeping him awake and he didn't know what it was.

Aang: (sighs) It's no use, I can't sleep. Maybe a walk will clear my head.

Aang gets up and walks out of his tent, outside felt kinda empty without his Flying Bison sleeping near them. He heads for the small lake they camped across to get a drink, as he walked; he sees both Sokka and Katara's tent. Both were sleeping peacefully, making Aang sigh in sadness, they were able to sleep just fine. Aang reaches the lake and uses his Waterbending to siphon a small amount of water, holding the small orb; he sips it until it was all gone. He turns around to begin his walk, that's when he spots Toph's small earth tent, standing further away from the rest of the group. When he saw that, his stomach fell in guilt, now he knows why he couldn't sleep, he felt guilty. The moment Appa was gone; Aang grew angry and blamed Toph for losing him, saying that she didn't even care about Appa as he was being ambushed by the Sandbenders. He never apologized to her for saying such awful things and that's why he couldn't sleep now: His conscience was telling him that he should apologize to her right now. Despite how late it was, Aang shouldn't wait to do this, so he walks over to Toph's earth tent and gently taps on it.

Aang: Toph? (taps the side) Are you asleep?

Aang waits for a reply, but for about a minute, nothing was happening.

Aang: (taps harder) Toph? I need to talk to you, it's very important.

Suddenly, the side he was tapping slid open and Toph's hand grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him straight in. Toph dragged him close to her until their foreheads were touching, she looked rather annoyed.

Toph: You better have a good reason why you decided to wake me up in the middle of the night!

Aang: (nervous) I… I do have a good reason. If you can let me go for a minute, I'll tell you.

Toph pauses for a moment before letting his shirt go.

Toph: I'm listening.

Aang: Well… Toph. The thing is… You see… (sighs) I'm sorry.

Toph: What?

Aang: I'm sorry.

Toph: For what, waking me up?

Aang: No! Back in the desert… I said those awful things about you when you told me Appa was taken.

Toph: Oh…

Aang: Yeah. I knew that you couldn't see in the sand… I knew you wanted to stop the Sandbenders from taking Him away. I knew that if you had let go of the Library, we all would have sunk deep into the sand and be lost forever.

Toph: So then… why did you yell at me?

Aang: When I found out I was the last of my people… I never felt so alone. The monks, the Sky Bisons, their entire existence… gone. Appa was the closes thing I had to my old life, and when you told me he was gone, I felt so angry at you. But what I was really angry at… was myself. I could have done something to stop it, but I wasn't there, I felt like I betrayed him like I betrayed the monks when I ran away. I was so upset; I needed to take it out on something.

Toph: (pauses) And that was me.

Aang: Well, I also snapped at Katara and Sokka, but yes, you I took it out on the most.

He lowers his head as he tries not to let the tears come to his eyes.

Aang: I haven't been a good friend to you lately, and that was wrong. (Voice starts to break) I know I don't expect you to forgive me just like that, but I just want you to know that I'm so… (Tears form) so sorry Toph… for hurting you like I did, for saying all those mean things, for everything bad I said and did to you.

Aang just sits there and lets his eyes cry themselves out. Toph sensed the sincerity in his voice and actually felt touched by his apology, her eyes started to tear a bit to. She took his shoulder in her hand and brought him closer for a hug, which he accepts and hugs back.

Toph: I forgive you, Aang. (in a whisper) I forgive you.

They sat like that for a few minutes, never letting go, it was a gentle moment that didn't want to break, but when both of them started to yawn, they knew they had to let go.

Toph: It's late. You might want to rest, there's a big day ahead of us and we'll need our strength.

Aang: Ok. Thanks for hearing me out Toph.

Toph: No problem, Twinkle toes. And don't worry, we'll find Appa again.

Aang: I hope so. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to him. I don't want to be alone anymore.

He gets up and begins to walk out of the tent, but before he was completely out, Toph took his arm again.

Toph: Hey Aang.

Aang: Yeah?

She pulls him closer and gives him a small kiss on the cheek, making him blush is surprise and embarrassment. When she stopped, she let him go and just smiled at him, she was blushing too.

Toph: You'll never be alone anymore. You'll always have us.

Aang: Yeah… (smiles) I guess I do.

Toph: Well, goodnight.

She closes the door to her tent, but just as Aang was about to walk off, Toph opened it again.

Toph: Oh, and one more thing. (tough voice) You tell anyone I was acting soft and I'll Earthbend you strait into the Fire Lord's house.

Aang: (laughs a bit) I promise.

Toph smiles and closes the tent again. Aang smiles as he places his hand on the cheek where she had kissed him.

Aang: Thank you for forgiving me, Toph.

Aang smiled as he walked back to his tent, slipping under his sleeping bag and slowly drifted into sleep, feeling better then he had a few nights ago.

* * *

**_Well, there goes Forgiveness. I always felt weird that they never showed Aang apologizing to Toph for saying those things to her when Appa got stolen. Well, this fic is one of the closes thing to getting that moment. Keep reading to see the next story in the Taang week series._**


	4. Song

**_And now it'd time for day 4. This fic will be a Song-fic. Enjoy_**

* * *

**Song**

* * *

_This fic takes place in the Modern A.U. Toph can see, there's no bending, ect. Also, this fic will be a tribute to one of my favorite Taang supporters, JC, AKA Wolvenfire86. He's helped spread the word about our Taang week, so in honor of that, this fic will take place after his "Air and Stone" chapter "The Big Night." _

* * *

It was late that night. The streetlamps were the only things illuminating the streets, as well as the headlights of a Mazda driving on it. Aang, the one driving it, and his girlfriend Toph Bei Fong were at their Senior Prom, having a great and romantic night, as proms usually are. When the Prom was over, Toph suggested they'd go to Aang's place for a little "Private" time.

Aang had just reached the house when he pulled the car into the driveway. He got out first, walked to the other side and opened the door for his girl.

Aang: My lady.

He takes her hand as he pulls her out.

Toph: Why thank you kind sir. Heh, I still can't believe Sokka loaned you his car.

Aang: Yeah. (Pats at the hood) Felicity gave us no trouble at all.

Toph: Oh please. Now you're calling the car Felicity?

Aang: Hey, after all the time he kept nagging us about it, it's kinda grown on me.

Toph: Yeah, yeah. Let's go in already.

Aang: Right, of course.

Both Aang and Toph walked over to the front door; opening the screen door he took out his keys to unlock his home. The moment, he got the keys in, Toph grabbed his shoulders, forced him to face her and began kissing him senseless. She makes Aang lean against the door as their kiss intensified, during this Aang turned the key and opened the door, the Two kept their lips together as the entered the small, empty home. They made it to the living room and feel on the couch, their mouths still intertwining still. When the need for air was too great, they stopped, but Toph only took a few breaths in before she went right back to Aang, kissing him all over his face, leaving traces of her lipstick on him.

Aang: Wait, Toph. Before we go any further, there's something I want to do.

Toph: What's that?

Aang: One more dance.

Toph: Another dance?

Aang: Yes, but this one is different.

Toph, reluctantly, climbed off of Aang so he could get up. He walks over to small Stereo and places a CD into it.

Aang: There was a song I wanted to dance to with you, but the Prom didn't play it. I made this disk just in case. So… (bows) may I have this dance?

The music starts to play as he holds his hand out.

Toph: It would be an Honor.

Toph takes his hand and he pulls her close to him, wrapping his other arm around his waist. She wrapped her free arm over her shoulders and they began to dance slowly to the song.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
there was only you and me  
we were young and wild and free _

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

Toph moved closer and rested her head over Aang's shoulder, closing her eyes and letting his fast, but gentle heartbeat sooth her, their hand let got and they joined their other arms around eachother's bodies, they kept circling eachother.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Toph: (sighs) Wow Aang… This feels so magical. I've never felt this way before. You're the only one who makes me feel like this.

Aang: I'm glad, Toph. Because you make me feel the same way

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

They stopped their dancing for a moment and lifted their heads to meet eachother's gaze, seeing the joy and love and happiness in eachother's eyes made them smile, feeling like nothing can go wrong in the world, because they have eachother.

_And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

The two moved closer together, their foreheads touching. They stayed in their view of eachother's eyes for awhile until their lips came together for another passionate kiss.

_I've been waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you_

Toph began to pull onto Aang, making him move with her, this causes both of them of fall right onto the couch they were on before, this time Aang was on Top. He pulled away from Toph and just looked into her eyes, getting lost into them

Aang: I love you so much.

Toph: And I, you.

Aang: (Sings along) _And baby you're all that I want, when you're lyin' here in my arms. I'm findin' it hard to believe…We're in heaven._

Toph: (giggles, sings along) _And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see…We're in heaven._

Aang and Toph: _We're in Heaven…_

They kissed again and kept kissing right as the song was coming to an end. As they kissed, their hands went everywhere: Toph's hands were around his neck, taking off his bow tie and loosening his collar. Aang's hands were at her back, gently undoing her bun, letting her hair loose and unzipping her dress. Toph suddenly stopped the kiss.

Toph: Wait, hold on.

Aang: (nervous) What? Oh man, don't tell me I did something wrong.

Toph: No-no, it's not that. We should continue this in your room.

Aang: Oh… Heh, of course.

Toph was about to get up, but Aang grabbed her and picked her up from the couch bridal style.

Toph: Whoa. Oh Aang…

Aang: (romantic voice) Come my love, I will carry you.

Toph: (romantic voice) Oh, you are quite the gentlemen, my love.

* * *

_**And there ends another Taang week fic. For those of you who want to know, this version of "Heaven" is the one played by the Great Bryan Adams. I hope you all liked this, especially you Wolvenfire86. Read and review**_


	5. Shy

**_Here we are again; today is day 5 of Taang week. Let's skip the pleasantries and just go to the fic. _**

* * *

**Shy**

* * *

_This story takes place after my "Taang Thursday" chapter in my Zutara Week fics _

* * *

It was an hour passed noon; the sun was shining and it was hot. We see Aang walking through the courtyard of the Beach house they were staying at, wearing only his pants and sweating up a storm.

Aang: Wow… it's so hot today…I'm glad Zuko decided to skip today's lesson. (Sighs) I need a drink.

Aang walks towards the closes supply of water: the decorative fountain. He bends a large glob of water and slashes himself with it. He sighs in relief as he takes another glob, this time drinking it; he was so preoccupied that he failed to notice another person arriving: Toph. Like Aang, she was wearing very little to relieve the heat. When she arrived and felt Aang's presence, she smiled and blush a light pink, it was only last night that they became together.

Toph: Hey twinkle toes.

Aang was startled a bit, but smiled when he saw Toph.

Aang: Oh, hey there Toph, what's up?

Toph: Well… the temperature, for one.

Aang: (laughs) Good one.

Toph: Seriously though, it is so hot out here.

Aang: Want me to give you some water?

Toph: No thanks, I got it.

Toph reached in the water in the fountain and splashed her face with a handful of it, the force of that actually loosened her bun, letting out her long raven hair. Aang gasped at this, he has never seen Toph with her hair down, it looked… amazing and exotic.

Toph sat down by the fountain, letting her feet dangle a bit in the air, she felt Aang's heartbeat quicken when her hair got loose and gave a shy smile, happy that he was looking at her.

Aang sat on the fountain's end too, he was smiling to, but he turned away slightly, feeling shy as well. She sensed him sit on the fountain and she just moved a few inches closer, he sees this and he follows soon after, the two were shyly moving towards eachother, smiling, looking away and blushing.

Toph: You know Aang… I… really enjoy the times we had together.

Aang: Really?

Toph: Mm-hmm.

Aang: Well… I have two. But do you know what's better then those moments?

Toph: What?

Before he answers, he moves closer to her and gently takes her hand into his.

Aang: Every moment from this day forward.

Toph turns to Aang and he turns to her as well. They look into eachother's eyes, despite that Toph's eyes didn't work. They came closer again until their arms were touching; Toph was blushing pink as she looks away.

Toph: That's so sweet of you to say, Twinkle toes.

Aang smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek; her eyes open wide and her blush darken. She smiles in a mischiefes way, turns to Aang, grabs his shoulders and gives him a kiss on the lips. Aang's eyes widened a bit, but they lowered as he started to kiss back, taking her face in his hands and making the kiss last longer. They kissed for a good 5 minutes before the need for air became too great; when they stopped they were heavily taking in breaths. When Toph started to breathe again, she tackles Aang to the ground and begins kissing him again, on his lips and all around his face, Aang giggles at this.

Aang: (giggles) …Toph.

Toph: (stops kissing) yeah, Aang?

Aang: I just want you to know… that I love you.

Toph paused at that moment, making Aang worry a bit, but his worries were gone as Toph moved in closer to him.

Toph: Thanks Aang. I love you too.

They looked into eachother's eyes once again.

Aang: You do look really cute and sweet when you're shy and blushing.

Toph: (giggles) Well, your heartbeat is the greatest sound I've heard, and I just love it when it speeds up everytime you get shy.

Aang moves closer and kisses Toph again. She smiles under it and kisses him back, both not having a care in the world… except eachother

* * *

**_That is the end of day 5 for Taang Week. I hope you enjoyed this shy little fluff, keep reading and reviewing _**


	6. Ecstasy

**_Alright folks, here is day six of my Taang Week fics. I hope you like it._**

* * *

**Ecstasy **

* * *

_Warning: this fic has some sexual themes, but I have altered the timeline so that everyone is 4 years older, which means that Aang and Toph are 16 in this fic_

* * *

It is nighttime at the large, yet empty summer house, where our heroes are staying at. After a day of nothing but relaxation, everyone prepares to get some sleep. We focus on Aang, who was wearing a spare set of Pajamas left in the house, possibly Zuko's when he was his age. He stretches his arms as he yawns.

Aang: Boy, what a Day. Noting to do now but get some sleep.

As he walks, he passes by the kitchen where he notices Zuko by the stove, heating the wood under it. Katara is with him too, looking through the cabinets, handing him the spices that she finds.

Aang: What are you guys doing?

Katara: Oh, hey Aang. Zuko and I are about to make some tea for the night.

Zuko: It's a blend my Uncle showed me once; it helps you get to sleep.

Katara: Would you like some?

Aang: No thanks. I… end up waking up a night when I drink tea before bed.

Katara: Oh, I see.

Aang: Thanks anyway though.

Aang begins to leave. But not before he bumps into Toph, who was wearing a small red night dress.

Aang: Oh, sorry about that.

Toph: That's alright Twinkle toes. Hitting the sack?

Aang: That's right?

Toph: Well, goodnight then.

Toph sneaks a quick kiss on his cheek, making him blush, before letting Aang leave for his room.

Katara: You know I still can't believe that you two got together. You and Aang… you're so opposite.

Toph: Hey, you and sparky are opposite, you don't see me complaining about you two being together.

Both Zuko and Katara blushed at that remark and suddenly got defensive.

Zuko and Katara: We are NOT together!

Toph: (not convinced) Sure you're not.

Katara: Look, is there something you want?

Toph: Yeah, that sleep-helping tea. I want some when you're done making it.

Zuko: Actually, it'll be done in another minute.

He places all the ingredients into the boiling water and covers the lid. As they waited, Katara started some small talk.

Katara: So… You enjoy being with Aang?

Toph: he may be a dork at times, but he can be really sweet. He doesn't think I'm defenseless or weak, as did some of the suitors my parents use to make me play with. (Pauses, blushes) And he's a pretty great kisser too… (sighs)

Katara: (giggles) I'd never though I'd see the day that the tough Earthbender Toph would be swooning over a guy… Aang no less.

Toph looked annoyed with that remark, but she kept her composure.

Toph: Well, it still surprises me how you fell for sparky here.

Katara: (annoyed) Ok, seriously, that's not funny anymore. I'm not in love with Zuko!

Toph: Whatever, I know you're lying.

Katara just looked annoyed as she walked over to the teapot. Seeing that the tea was dune brewing, she poured some into a cup, giving the cup to Toph.

Katara: Here you are Toph.

Toph: Thanks Sugar Queen. (Takes a sip) Mmm… sweet. Nice job, Zuko.

Zuko: Thanks.

Toph: Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight. (Leaves room)

Katara: Goodnight Toph.

Katara then pours the tea into two other cups, one for her and one fore Zuko.

Katara: Here's your tea, Zuko.

Zuko: Thanks.

He takes the cup and blows at it first. He starts to take a sip, but when he did, his eyes widened a bit.

Zuko: Wait a minute. This taste can't be right.

Katara: What do you mean?

Zuko: I've had this tea before, and it's supposed to have a milky-taste to it. This tea is too sweet.

Katara: Are you sure?

Zuko: Yes. Where are the ingredients you gave me?

Katara points to the table where the different spices and tea-leaves were all standing. Zuko goes through them all carefully until he spots the one that doesn't belong: a jar with the image of a root on the side.

Zuko: Ah ha. Here's the problem.

Katara: What, the Ginger?

Zuko: This isn't Ginger. It's Ginseng.

Katara: (sighs) Ginger, Ginseng, what's the difference?

Zuko: The difference Katara, is that if this was used in the tea instead of Ginger, then that tea isn't a sleeping aid anymore. It becomes an aphrodisiac.

Katara: A what?

Zuko: It's something that helps aid arousal and increases the feeling of intimacy.

Katara still looked clueless at what he was trying to say.

Zuko: (groans) A sex drug. It becomes a Sex Drug!

Katara's eyes widened as she finally got what he meant.

Katara: Oh no. and I gave a full cup to Toph. Does that mean that-

Zuko: Yes… Yes it does.

--

Later that night, everything was quiet as everyone went to bed. Aang is lying under the covers, but he's still awake.

Aang: (sighs, thinking) I can't believe how soon the comet is coming. The time is getting closer and I don't think I'm prepared to fight Ozai before the comet, even with all the training Zuko, Katara and Toph have been giving me.

Aang begins to feel restless and soon he gets out of bed. Unable to sleep for the moment, he steps out of his room and decides to get a drink of water. However, he barely takes two steps out of his room before he is grabbed by the shirt. We see that it is Toph's hand grabbing his shit as she pulls him in for a deep passionate kiss. Aang's eyes widen as Toph's tongue bypassed his lips and into his mouth, running it through his teeth and cheeks. The moment they stopped, Aang stepped back a it, looking more shocked then when she started to tease him.

Aang: (breathless) Toph… Wha… what was-?

Suddenly, Aang is pushed inside his room and he stumbles back a bit, landing in his bed. When he sat down, he got a good look at Toph: Her hair was loose and messy a bit, her night dress was ripped off a bit at the skirt, revealing her legs, and her eyes ad a smoldering look in them.

Toph: Hello Twinkle toes…

Aang: Toph… what… what happened…?

Toph: (giggles) Like what you see, big boy?

She holds her torso in her hands, sliding them down, smoothing out the dress and letting Aang get a better view of her body. At this, Aang's heart was beating like a drum, Toph smiled at the sweet sound of his heart, she soon starts to walk over to him, her hips swaying a bit, making Aang watch with wonder.

Aang: What's going on here?

Toph: Isn't it obvious?

Toph sits down on the bed… right on top of Aang's lap. Aang begins to sweat a bit.

Toph: Oh don't be nervous Aang-y.

Aang: Aang-y?

Toph: That's right. Now come here.

She wraps her arms around Aang's neck and starts to kiss him again. He was so stunned he didn't know what to do, his logical side won out as he pulled away, but she just kept kissing at him, whether it be his hears or his cheeks or his forehead.

Aang: Wait, Toph. Since where did this come from?

Toph: Oh since this morning at the beach. What's the matter? Don't you love me?

Aang: What? No! I love you.

Toph: Great.

With that, Toph starts kissing him again. Everytime Aang tried to speak; he was stopped by her lips

Aang: Yes but…(kissed) I-I'm not… (Kissed) We should- shouldn't…

Toph's lips kept kissing him, the more she did it, the more he started to lose control.

Aang: I…. I…. (sigh) Oh forget it!

Aang pulled her closer and began kissing back, his tongue meeting hers and both fighting for control. Toph bent him over on the bed, making her on top; Aang wrapped his arms around her and their kiss showed no signs of stopping. However, the need for air was too great and they stopped kissing, but Aang didn't stop there. Using all his strength, Aang moved Toph over on the bed and now he was on top. He begins kissing her cheek and working his way down her neck.

Toph: Oh Aang…. OH! Aang…! OOHH…

Aang: You like that?

Toph: I love it! More! More! I've never felt anything like this… so much… ecstasy… I love it!

Toph grabs his face and they kept kissing and making out, Toph's hands begin to move over his shirt, sliding under it, she feels around his small but developing muscles.

Toph: Mmm…. Me like…

Aang moves in closer, kissing her deeper, as he does, his hands make their way down, feeling her smooth legs and trailing up her skirt. She moans in the kiss as she feels him feeling her up, she was loving it. They stopped for a moment to look at eachother's eyes.

Aang: Toph… are you sure we should…

Toph: Yes Aang… I've never been sure of anything like this before. Please… make me feel like a woman. Please?

Aang gives Toph her answer by giving her another kiss, pulling her down to the bed.

Toph: Oh Aang…

Aang: Toph… I love you.

Toph: I do too…

* * *

**_I know, I know, I'm evil ending it there, but I'll let you use your imagination to figure out what happened. The last day will come in a few days, until then, read and review._**


	7. Balance

**_And now we have come to the end of our Taang Week (sorry that it's late). It was a good run and I have seen, and still seeing, some Awesome Taang work. I hope you all like this one_**

* * *

**Balance**

* * *

_This fic is an alternate ending to "Sozin's comet" so expect some Zutara to be in here too._

* * *

Our story begins in Ba Sing Se. Inside the Jasmine Dragon, the teashop Iroh owns, we see him playing a Sungi horn while is nephew, the new Fire Lord Zuko, was passing out tea to everyone there, all of their friends and the heroes who ended the Great war. As he was doing this, we see Sokka with a brush and some paper.

Sokka: Zuko, stop moving will you? I'm trying to capture the moment! I'm almost done with this paining.

Suki: A painting?

Sokka: Yeah, I wanted to do something so we'd always remember the good times.

Sokka continues with the painting, Katara and the others walk over to see it themselves.

Katara: Wow, that's very thoughtful of you Sokka.

As Katara looks over, she gets a grim look as she sees the painting… which unfortunately, looks very crude, like a 5 year old painted it.

Katara: Wait a minute. Why did you give me Momo's ears?

Sokka: No, those are your hair loopies.

Katara: They are not that long, Sokka.

Zuko: (looks over) well, at lease you don't look like a boarcupine, my hair isn't spiky like that.

Mai: I look like man in this.

Suki: and why did you make me Firebend?

Sokka: Uh… that's actually coming from Iroh.

Iroh: (looks over) Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I really slimed down.

Toph: Well, I think it looks ok to me.

Sokka: Why thank you Toph I- (realizes)… I really hate it when you do that.

Momo climbs up and looks over it, chirping a bit.

Sokka: You have something to say too, Momo?

Aang: (looks over) Well, it's not THAT bad. I mean for a first try.

Iroh: You know I have a friend in the Order that can help you get better. I'll contact him and see if he'll give you a few lessons.

Sokka groans at his failed attempt at drawing everyone.

Katara: Hey, come on. Cheer up, Sokka. We don't need a painting to remember the good times.

Sokka: But I worked so hard on this.

Zuko: Your sister's right Sokka. I doubt that any of us will forget our times together, whether they be good or bad. No matter what happens to us, we'll always have eachother.

As he was talking, he moved closer to Katara and takes a hold of her hand.

Zuko: I'll always treasure the times I shared with everyone here. I probably wouldn't be the man I am today if I hadn't met you all.

Sokka: Yeah, you'd probably be dead without us.

Katara: (hits him) Sokka!

Zuko: No, he's right. Without you guys…(blushes a bit) especially you Katara, I wouldn't be standing here. I thank you all for that, and I personally thank you again, Katara.

With that, he leans in close for a kiss, Katara was surprised at his boldness but it faded when she started to kiss back.

Mai: (sighs) Zuko, I know we're not together anymore, but could you NOT do that in front of me? I'm still a bit uncomfortable about it.

Zuko stopped the kiss for a moment when he heard Mai. Katara's eyes only opened a little, showing that she had a dazed look on her face.

Zuko: Uh… Sorry Mai.

Sokka: You know, it still surprises me, out of all the guys she's met in the world, my sister falls for the Fire Prince.

At that, Katara snaps out of her daze and shot a dirty look at her brother.

Sokka: Oh you're one to talk, I saw you flirt with Ty-Lee once.

Suki: You did what?!

Sokka: (stutters) I can explain! She was in her Kyoshi Disguise, I thought she was you.

Katara: (sarcastically) Yeah, because Suki always seems to wear her hair in braids.

Soon, everyone started to laugh at this turn of events. We focus on Toph, who is laughing the hardest, but she suddenly stops. She turns around and we see Aang leave the building, no one else saw it, but Toph felt his vibrations. As the others began talking and laughing some more, she sneaks away to follow him.

--

We now focus on Aang, who managed to make his way to the rooftop of the building. He stares out into the distance and watches the sun set, his face looks neutral, not sad, yet not happy either.

Voice: (Toph) Wha'cha doing on the roof Twinkle toes?

Aang turns and sees Toph standing behind him.

Aang: Oh, hi Toph. Just looking out into the Sunset.

Toph: Is it nice?

Aang: Yeah. It's quite beautiful.

Toph: I wish I could see it. So what's wrong?

Aang: What? Nothings wrong. I mean why would there be: The war is over, Ozai and Azula are in prison, practically too broken in pride to ever escape, and the world is staring to heal itself. Balance is restored.

Toph: Aang… Don't try to lie to me.

Aang: (sighs) Ok, ok. Maybe all isn't right with the world… specifically me.

Toph: Its Katara isn't it?

Aang: Am I that obvious?

Toph: Well, I had my hunches.

Aang: Yeah, I loved her. And I always figured that she loved me too…

Toph: But she didn't.

Aang: Well, not the way that I did for her.

Toph: Oh so what Twinkle toes.

Aang: Huh?

Toph: So what that Katara Love Zuko and not you. Does that mean that she'll stop being your friend?

Aang pause for a moment, contemplating on her question.

Aang: … no… No, I know Katara; she wouldn't stop being my friend. She's not like that at all. Katara's very caring and loving, she won't stop seeing me or you or any of us just because of Zuko. She loves all of us.

Toph: Exactly. Just because she's not IN love with you, doesn't mean she'll stop loving you.

Aang: Yeah.

Toph: And hey, trust me when I say that your first love isn't always what you expected. I should know.

Aang: Yeah? Well who was it?

Toph: Promise you won't tell anyone? Or laugh for that matter?

Aang: Airbender's Honor.

Toph: I… (Blushes) I kinda had a crush on Sokka.

Aang was silent for a moment, then he tried to keep his mouth from opening, he covered it, but his shoulders started to move.

Toph: (annoyed) you're laughing aren't you!

Aang: (struggles to talk) N-no… I'm not…(stifles a giggles) I'm trying not to.

Toph: (sighs) Alright, fine, go ahead and laugh.

Aang suddenly burst in laughter and Toph just stood there blushing in embarrassment.

Aang: (trying to talk) Sorry… I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Toph: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Aang finally calmed down and saw that she looked hurt by what he did.

Aang: Please Toph, don't get mad at me. I'm really sorry. If you want, you can laugh at me for liking Katara or something. That way we're even.

Toph: Nah, not today.

With that, she walks over to him, standing next to him as he returns to seeing the sunset. They stood quietly on the roof for awhile, enjoying eachother's company. Aang looks over and takes a look at his Earthbending teacher, he couldn't help by notice how pretty Toph looked today, the green and white dress she was wearing really brought out her eyes… her eyes… he took a better look and realized something: hey eyes, despite them being blind, had their own beauty in them, he actually blushed at this thought, and of course, she felt his reaction and turned to him.

Toph: What's the matter? Your heart is beating very fast.

Aang: Oh… is it? I didn't notice.

That's when Aang got a better look at her face: Her eyes… those raven black bangs, her smooth porcelain skin… she was beautiful, and something stirred inside him that made him want to tell her that.

Aang: You're beautiful.

Toph: (surprised) Wh-what?

Aang: You're beautiful. I never really noticed before but… you are.

Toph: (blushes) I am? Really?

Aang: Yeah… really… you are.

Soon, he began moving closer to her, his hand going up to take a hold of her cheek. Toph was frozen in shock, what is Aang doing? Is this really happening? Her blush intensified as Aang's lips gently brushed against hers for a soft kiss. Her eyes instantly closed as she moved into him to increase the feeling from the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Aang pulled back, Toph's eyes opened again, she looked conflicted.

Toph: Aang…? Did you just…?

Aang only nodded, Toph sensed his nod and just stayed quiet. That kiss felt so… surreal and… it also felt nice, maybe it was the rush of having her first kiss, or maybe it was because… she liked him… like more then friends. She had to make sure that it wasn't just the heat of the moment; she had to know if it was a kiss of love. In a flash, she grabbed his shirt and drew his lips into her own in a very passionate kiss.

Aang's mind went numb for a moment, shocked that Toph pulled him into such a kiss, but he regained control and began to kiss her back. Soon, they needed air and both reluctantly pulled away, catching their breath. Toph still had a blush to her face, she smiled as she now knows what the kiss meant, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

Toph: Aang… there's something I want to tell you.

Aang: What's what?

Toph: I… I… I love you.

Aang's eyes widened in surprise at what she said, he had to make sure he wasn't just hearing things.

Aang: Wh-what?

Toph: I love you.

Aang: Wow…

Toph: Now I need to know. Do you love me?

He looked at the pleading look in her eyes, trying to wonder whether or not he did. Seeing that look in her eyes made him smile, she looked so cute when she made that look. He smiled as he pulled her close and dipped her back.

Aang: Does this answer your question?

Aang bent over and placed a deep kiss on her lips, her eyes widened at the sudden move, but she smiled and kissed back. As they kissed, Toph placed her arms around his neck and his head while Aang held her close around her waist, one hand reached up to her head, loosening the headband that held her bun, he began playing with her hair, running his fingers through it. Aang's Emotion was affecting his bending as the two were now surrounded in an air bubble, lifting them both into the air a bit. The passion of the kiss had Toph to actually lift one of her legs into the air. When they stopped, Aang brought them back down and brought Toph back on her feet both were blushing from the intense heat of the moment.

Toph: Wow…

Aang: Yeah…

Toph: That felt so… right.

Aang: Yeah.

The two looked at eachother, both smiling.

Aang: Looks like the world is in complete balance.

Toph: What do you mean?

Aang: Earth and Air are opposite, like Fire and Water. There must be a balance between opposites, like Yin and Yang.

Toph: Heh, I guess that applies to Sparky and Sweetness as well as us.

Aang: I guess so too. So what do you say? Will you be the Yang to my Yin?

Toph: I think you know the answer to that.

They came in close again, this time, their foreheads just touch.

Aang: I love you Toph.

Toph: I know.

They moved in close again for another passionate kiss, with no sighs of stopping, as the sun sets, bringing the night sky.

* * *

**_And that's the last entry for Taang Week. I might continue writing more Taang fics for here, but until then, read and review._**


	8. Imperfections

**_Hello readers. Today is the start of Taang week over at the Deviantart club "The Rocky Relationship." I'm going to try and keep up because next week is Zutara week. Now, here's day one:_**

* * *

**Imperfections **

* * *

_This fic takes place after "Tales of Ba Sing Se: Katara and Toph's Story" _

* * *

"You're really pretty."

That phase has been echoing in Toph's head for some time. After a day at the Spa with Katara, they ran into three snobbish girls who kept ridiculing Toph. Of course she had the last laugh with her earthbending, but inside, their words still hurt. Katara cheered her up but telling her she was pretty, it made her smile a bit because she knew Katara wasn't one to lie.  
As she kept thinking this, she and Katara returned at the house they were staying at in Ba Sing Se. Toph started to enter, but felt Katara not following her.

Toph: You coming, Sugar Queen?

Katara: You go head, I have something to look into. I'll come back later.

Toph: fine, whatever you say.

She felt Katara's footsteps leave the area of their house. Toph opens the door and enters. She could feel the rock floor of the house, but the wooden paneling and the supports were still coming on fuzzy.

Toph: Hello? Anyone here?

She hears Aang's voice call out.

Aang: I'm upstairs.

She followed Aang's faint vibrations and voice upstairs. We see that Aang was working on a piece of paper and paints. Toph steps in the room.

Toph: What'cha working on, Twinkletoes?

Aang: I'm trying to make a drawing of Appa.

Toph: What for?

Aang: There's a place here that can make copies of images. I'm making a search poster to help us find him.

Toph: Still no luck from anywhere else?

Aang: (sighs) none. I feel like I'm at the end of my rope.

Aang turns towards Toph and stops whatever he was saying. Seeing his friend and earthbending teacher with makeup and her hair pulled back was...in a word...surprising. He actually blushed a bit.

Aang: Toph.

Toph: What?

Aang: You...your face...your hair...

Toph realized she was still wearing her makeup and blushed, which was intensified with the blush she was wearing now.

Toph: oh...that. Yeah, Katara took me to this spa for our "girls day out." Is it really that noticeable?

Aang: To be honest Toph, it kinda is.

Toph: (sighs) why did I let her talk me into this?

She turns away from him, making sure her face was hidden.

Aang: Wait, Toph, I didn't mean that as a bad thing.

Toph: Save it. You probably think I'm some sort of wimp with all this makeup.

Her eyes started to tear again and began to rub her makeup off. However, she just caused it to smear, making it look bad. Aang placed a hand at her shoulder.

Aang: Come on Toph, don't cry.

Toph: (trying to sound tough) I'm not crying. I'm just...the makeup's in my eyes.

Aang: It's ok, Toph, you don't need to make excuses.

Toph was about to reply when she felt a tissue touch her face, it was Aang's.

Aang: Here, let me help you with that.

He takes her hand and leads her to their large bathroom.

* * *

Time passes and we see the two standing over the sink, Toph's face is now clean and free of the makeup she had on before. Aang had a towel getting the last bit of lipstick off.

Aang: There we go. How do you feel?

Toph: Better. That makeup felt weird on me.

Aang: Well, it did make you look different.

Toph: (sighs sarcastically) Thanks, Twinkletoes, that makes me feel better.

Aang: No, I'm serious. You didn't need that makeup, you look pretty just as you are.

Toph turned to face him, even though the gesture was useless.

Toph: I am?

Aang: Well...yeah, I always though so.

Toph: You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?

Aang: (sighs) Toph, why would I lie to you?

Toph: I guess you got me there.

Aang: You know, despite whatever you might think, you are pretty. You just have your own kind of beauty.

Toph: Please. I doubt I could compare to Sugar Queen. I mean, she's taller, more friendly with everyone, and she's obviously prettier then me.

Aang: Toph, I'm trying to help you, but you keep putting yourself down. You keep seeing the imperfections comparing to someone else.

Toph: Well, what do you see about me?

Aang: Well...you're strong, strongest one I've ever met. You're a great earthbender. You don't take crud from nobody, and when you try, you can be a great friend.

Toph: So you don't think there's any imperfections? You don't see anything wrong with me?

Aang: Well...The attitude could be tone downed a notch.

Toph laughs at this comment. Aang joined in and the chucked for a few moments.

Toph: Thanks Aang, you really cheered me up.

She smiled and gave him a punch in the arm.

Aang: Ow. What was that for?

Toph: It's how I show affection, dummy.

Aang: Oh...well, I perfect the less painful method.

Before she could ask what, Aang moved in close and kissed her cheek. She regained her blush from before and Aang started to laugh. At his laughter, she regained her normal composure.

Toph: What's so funny?

Aang: (laughs) your reaction is priceless.

Toph's eyes narrowed and just said, "Oh yeah?" before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Once she was sure they were face-to-face, she pulled him in and kissed his lips, it only lasted a few seconds but the results were still as she though: Aang frozen in shock. she pulled away and stepped back, making him fall over.

Toph: Now that is priceless. Later Twinkletoes.

With that, she left the bathroom. Aang got up and looked at Toph leaving. His face held a great deal of blush as he still felt his lips tingle from their kiss. He never got that reaction from Katara, and after that...he wasn't sure if he wanted it from her anymore. Putting the thought aside, Aang regained his composer and made his way out.

Aang: Hmm, Good to have the old Toph back.

He leaves the bathroom too, but not before noticing something on his lips. It seems that He didn't get _all_ the lipstick off. He blushed and wiped it off before leaving.

* * *

**_Well, that's the first Taang week '10 Prompt, tell me what you think, please read a review.  
_**


	9. Technology

**_Greetings readers and Taang shippers, I hope you enjoy today's Taang week fic._**  


* * *

**Technology**  


* * *

_This fic will be an AU story, so No one can bend. Also this will be a crossover, but I'll let you Figure out what it is_  


* * *

  
It was a well known fact that Toph was blind. Blind from birth, her parents did all they could to fix her eyesight. Fortunately, technology and modern medicine had long evolved to treat such aliments in the 26th century, she had receive special visors and lens that allow her to see as if looking through her own eyes. Such tools were expensive, but it was also fortunate that Toph's Parents were rich, the richest people ever on her home world.

No, Toph was human of course, her home world just wasn't earth. Like countless others, her family left Earth to live on the other colony planets controlled by Earth's united government: the United Nations Space Command, UNSC for short. Her Parents were governors of the planet, Draco III, which made her somewhat royalty, but she hated it. She'd give anything to live a normal life, which was why she started sneaking out a night. But little did she know, her life was about to change this very night.

* * *

It was another dinner party her parents were holding, and of course Toph was there, wearing a formal white and yellow dress with bows and ribbons on it, greeting the other guess and dignitaries with her mom and dad. Despite being only 6 years, she felt out of place dressed all girly and cute, as she said hello to the coming guest, she couldn't help but wonder how long until her mom puts her to bed early. Her eyes itched and she started rubbing them, she could hear her mother, Poppy, scold her softly.

Poppy: Don't rub your eyes, sweetie.

Toph: Sorry mama.

She felt uncomfortable with the lens she had to wear, when in public, she was forced to wear them, but the rest of the time she preferred wearing the visor that just rest over her eyes, or nothing at all, she has great hearing and could find her way around familiar areas just by listening.  
She turned and saw her Father, Lao, greet a young couple: a man with black hair, blue eyes and in a formal suit and tie. Next to him was a woman, a few years older, possible his wife; she had long black hair, blue eyes with glasses and wearing an emperor-style dress in violet with a light purple shawl.

Lao: Welcome to our humble home, I am Lao Bei Fong, this is my Lovely wife Poppy.

Poppy: a pleasure (bows)

Lao: And this is our precious little Girl, Toph.

She looked up at the two and performed a curtsey and repeated a well-rehearsed greeting.

Toph: Welcome to our home, it's an honor to have you here.

The woman fixed her glasses before returning their greeting.

Woman: The Honor is ours. I'm Catharine Mendez, and this is my Husband Jacob.

The man, Jacob, seemed to blush at that last remark but quickly rid himself of it as he and his wife bowed respectfully.

Jacob: A pleasure, I'm sure.

Lao: So, what brings you two to Draco III.

Catherine: Oh, we were just looking a change of pace. Arcadia is a nice place to live, but after a few years it gets a bit boring.

Toph raised her eyebrow at what the woman, Catherine, had said. It sounded...off, like she was lying. if she didn't have her lens she could have been sure. At her age she of course learned between telling a lie and truth, and with her great hearing, Toph could always tell when s person was lying.

Lao: Well, you've come to the right place. Draco III is filled with new sights to see, probably thing you've never even witness.

Catherine: Well, I sure hope so Mr. Bei Fong.

Suddenly, a beeping noise is heard from the purse she was caring.

Catherine: Oops, that's me.

She reached in a pulled out a small com-pad, which was beeping.

Catherine: If you'll excuse me.

She started hitting buttons on the bad. Toph noticed that the way she was holding it, it was facing her. Little did she know, she was correct.

* * *

The small Data-pad was taking pictures and bio-scans of the 6 year old girl, subject number 026, or Toph as she now learned. She didn't want to do this in front of her parents, even though the lie about picking up a call seem to work, she would have preferred to meet the girl in private, like number 117, John. But for Dr. Catherine Elisabeth Halsey, she took whatever chance she got to meet her subjects, even falsifying her and Lt. Junior grade Jacob Keyes' ID to prove the parents their story true. After finishing the scans, she put the pad away and bowed again.

Dr. Halsey: It was very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong, but I'm afraid we must be going.

Lao: Is there a problem.

Dr. Halsey: Nothing too serious, I assure you. (to Keyes) Let's get going, honey.

Lt. Keyes: Right away...Catherine.

She smiled a bit as the uncomfortable way he said her first name, he followed the chain of command to the point and referring to his superior by first name must have bothered him, he was military to the core.

Dr. Halsey: Have a good night, Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong.

Leo: And to you Mr. and Mrs. Mendez.

After that, the two made their way out of the mansion the Bei Fongs lived in. Once they were far enough, they began talking.

Lt. Keyes: So, Dr. Halsey, did you get what you needed?

Dr. Halsey: Yes I did Lt. Keyes. And it was just as I though. Number 026 is indeed blind in both eyes.

Lt. Keyes: She didn't look blind.

Dr. Halsey: Her parents are governors, they are rich, so of course they paid for Ocular Lens to treat her. Despite that and her sightlessness, her other senses still doubled back and got stronger, specifically her hearing. She's in.

Keyes was still unclear what "in" meant, a few weeks with her, traveling planet to planet, inspecting child after child, he still didn't know the full details of what she was working on...and he hoped it stayed that way.

Lt. Keyes: So what now?

Dr. Halsey: We get changed. Then we visit The local Orphanage. Our next subject is there.

Lt. Keyes: Yes Ma'am.

* * *

Later that Night, when she was sure her parents though she was asleep, Toph began her usual sneaking out. She change into civilian clothes, a green skirt and light beige shirt and her vision Visor to help her see and to keep her face somewhat hidden. She uses a secret blind spot in her mansion's security system and makes her way out into the small city they lived in, the city of Fafnir.

Toph was making her way to a very special place in the city: she was heading towards the Fafnir city Orphanage, to meet with her best friend...her only friend outside the mansion, a little boy named Aang. She had just arrived to the orphanage and sneaked her way through the gate. She remembered which window his room was in and looked inside. It seems that Aang was with grown ups, she wondered and partly worried that they were going to adopt him. Toph's eyes widened as she saw the two grown ups in his room. She took off her visor and moved her ear closer and as she heard the woman, she knew it was the same one at the party.

* * *

Dr. Halsey: Well, Aang, it was very nice to meet you

Aang: It was nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Mendez

Dr. Halsey: Such a polite boy you are.

Aang: Thank you, Ma'am.

She gave his hand a kind shake and left with Lt. Keyes. Once the Door was close, she spoke with the Orphanage's owner, a Mr. Gyatso.

Dr. Halsey: He's very sweet.

Gyatso: That he his, Mrs. Mendez.

Dr. Halsey: He'd be a great son and we'd be willing to adopt him. We just need a few days to discuss this.

Gyatso: I understand. Adopting is a big responsibility.

Dr. Halsey: We thank you for your help. My husband and I can show ourselves out.

Gyatso nodded and left the two alone.

Lt. Keyes: So, what about this one?

Dr. Halsey: He has great potential. If I didn't know better, I'd say number 004 had the same traits as Number 117.

She looks at her Data-pad and it shows Bio on Aang, his name next to a number: 004.

Dr. Halsey: He's in.

Lt. Keyes: Great. So we can leave now Doctor?

Dr. Halsey: Yes, let's go back to the ship.

* * *

After they left, Aang heard his window tapped. He turned and saw Toph there. He smiled and opened the window.

Aang: Toph, you made it. I was worried you weren't going to come.

Toph: Sorry Aang, my parents were holding another party.

Aang: it's okay. So, what game do you want to play?

Toph: Who were those grown ups that were with you?

Aang: Those were Mr. and Mrs Mendez.

Toph: Really? I saw them at my Parent's party.

Aang: They're thinking of adopting me.

Toph: Wow, really?

Aang: Yep.

Toph: That's great, Aang. Soon, you'll have a family.

Aang: yeah...but I don't know if they'll stay here on Draco. I don't want to leave you, you're my best friend.

Toph: You're my best friend too, Aang. Even if they do adopt you and take you somewhere else, We'll be together again.

Aang: You really think so?

Toph: yep.

Aang gently gives her a hug and the two smile.

Aang: Thanks Toph.

Toph: You're welcome. So, let's play before you have to go to sleep.

Aang agreed and the two started to quietly play around with the toys that were in his room. His worries about leaving Toph were gone as they played, he felt Toph was right, about them being together even after he's adopted and has to leave Draco III, but they didn't how right they were.

* * *

_A few weeks later._  


* * *

  
It was late that night and Toph was about to make her way into Fafnir City to meet Aang as she always had. However, as she was walking, she heard something. She took off her visor to get a better listen to, but was suddenly grab by two strong arms.

Toph: Hey! Let me go!

She tried kicking the person who grabbed her but he was wearing body armor. Then, she felt something prick her arm and she felt tired and numb. The man took her visor off. We see that he was wearing military fatigues and camouflage.

Soldier: (into com) Subject number 026 captured. Prepare the Flash-clone tank.

He hears the other voice say, "Roger" before he continued, carrying the 6 year old girl with him.

* * *

A few minutes pass and Toph woke up from the drug they injected her with. Her visor was off, she was blind.

Toph: Hey, where am I? What's going on? Where am I!

Voice: Toph?

She gasped at that voice, she'd know it anywhere.

Toph: Aang? Where are you? I can't see!

Suddenly, she felt a hand touch hers, it was Aang's.

Aang: Toph, I'm so happy to see you.

Toph Hugged him tight, feeling scared for the first time in years.

Toph: I wish I could say the same. Where's my visor?

Aang: They took it. But I heard them say they'll get another one.

Toph: Who's "They?"

Aang: I don't know. They're wearing army clothes, but I don't think they're space pirates.

Toph knew what he meant, her own teachers and parents mentioned about Space Pirates, they also called them a bigger word, insurrectionist.

Toph: Aang...I don't want to say this, but...I'm scared...I really am.

Aang: I'm scared too...but I'm not going to leave you...I'm staying with you.

Toph wanted to cry, but she did her best not too. She could feel Aang wanting to cry too but he tried to fight it too. She moved her head up and kissed his cheek. Aang's eyes opened and he blushed.

Aang: You...kissed me.

Toph: Was that bad?

Aang smiled a bit.

Aang: Well...not really.

Just then, they heard one of the soldiers appear next to them. They both felt another prick and passed out. Two of them picked them up.

Soldier 1: Was the tranquilizer necessary? The doc said not to do it too much.

Soldier 2: I know, but...I didn't want them screaming for eachother when we separate them. (sighs) Poor kids.

Soldier 1: Yeah, I know. But...it has to be done. For the better of mankind.

Without another word, the two placed the 6 year olds into small pods. They closed and the pods started to get cold and build ice crystals, showing that they were Cryo-chambers. Aang and Toph will be in there until they arrive at the Planet Reach, Stronghold of the UNSC, and the training facility of Dr. Halsey's Project, the SPARTAN IIs. They didn't realize it yet, but their lives have just changed course, but would it be for the better? Only time will tell.  


* * *

**_And thus ends the fic for today's theme for Taang Week, not much romance, but the love is there. and in case you haven't guessed, this fic is crossed over with the Halo franchise I hope you enjoyed this fic, because I'll be coming back to it when Zutara week comes. Until then, read and Review _**


	10. Class

**_Day three has arrived, and I'm betting you'll love this fic. Enjoy_**

* * *

**Class**

* * *

_This fic takes place after the episode "Bitter Work"_

* * *

Aang and Toph were making their way towards an open field, away from the camp their group made, it was time for today's Earthbending lesson. After the events of yesterday, Aang managed to overcome his block and finally earthbend, now he was looking forward to his lessons without worry.

Toph: Okay, this looks like a good spot.

She gets into position and clears the area flat and smooth with her bending.

Toph: Alright, my Earthbending Student, Class is in session.

Aang: I'm ready for today's lesson, what would I be doing today?

Toph: Now that you have a few of the basics down, it's time for more advance techniques. Today, I'm going to show how to burrow underground like a Badgermole.

Aang: Burrowing?

Toph: Yep. It's one of the tricks I actually leaned from observing Badgermoles. It also helped me sneak out to my earth rumble tournaments.

Aang: Sounds good. How do we start?

Toph: First you're going to need to remove your shoes. It's going to be dark so you'll have to rely on sounds and vibrations, like I do, and like the Badgermoles.

He nodded and removed his shoes, now he was completely barefooted.

Aang: Alright, shoes off.

Toph: Good, now get in your horse stance and start making a hole.

Aang did as was told and began lifting boulders out with his bending, making a rather deep hole. Toph steps on the side to get a better look.

Toph: Wow, nice and even.

Aang: Thanks.

Toph: Okay, in the hole.

She jumps in and Aang follows her. Toph shifts her legs and the hole gets covered, making their surroundings pitch black.

Toph: Now get to Digging Twinkletoes, use your hands and ears to sense where you are going and dig 10 feet in front of you.

Aang: Yes Sifu Toph.

Aang touches the wall he was facing and started to earthbend. From his point of view, we can see he's trying hard to focus as his vision became more like a sonar wave, sensing everything around him. His digging and bending pushed the dirt around him, he kept walking until he was sure he hit the 10-feet marker.

Toph: Good Job Twinkletoes.

Aang: Thanks. What's next?

Toph: Turn to your left, dig one foot and then start digging straight down.

He nods and earthbends a small pocket area before making his way down.

Aang: How long does it have to be?

Toph: let's say around 20 feet.

Aang: you got it

Just after he said that, he reached the mark and makes extra room around him.

Aang: Okay, That's 10 feet.

Toph: That's great, baldy. Here I come.

She began to step down, but surprisingly, she stepped on a loose stone and her balance shifted. She tried to straiten herself, going "whoa-whoa-whoa" in the process, but she lost her footing and started to fall.

Aang: I got you, Toph.

Aang jumped upward, using his bending as a boost, he caught Toph into his arms and landed softly down.

Toph: Put me down, I didn't ask for your help.

Aang got annoyed at this and deliberately dropped her on the ground.

Aang: oops Sorry.

Toph got up, she looked annoyed but Aang couldn't see it.

Toph: Oh very funny. Next time you try doing that and I'll keep you buried this deep in where no one will find you, And-

She stopped as she felt Aang's body shift, he turned his back on her, as if to say, "I don't care." Toph really got annoyed at that.

Toph: Hey, twinkletoes, look at me when I'm yelling at you!

Aang: (sarcastically) I though I was looking at you.

Toph: Don't you try to be a wise-guy Baldy.

Aang: That's it Toph, keep insulting me with your names, it's working great so far.

Toph stomped closer at aang and spoke loud right in his ear.

Toph: Hey, if you don't like it, you can find yourself another teacher. At lease I don't pussy-foot around like Sugar-Queen.

Aang: Don't bring Katara into-

He turned around to face her, but froze at he felt that she was really close to her, their noses were touching and their mouths were within an inch of eachother. Aang realized the closeness and his thoughts stopped, he started to feel warm and his heart started beating faster, he had never been this close to anyone, not even Katara when they almost kissed in the cave of two lovers. Toph felt his sudden stop and felt the vibrations of his heart beating fast.

Toph: Hey, Aang, are you Oka-MFGH!

Toph was suddenly silenced as she felt his lips touch hers in a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock as her heart started beating at this sudden surge, their hears, though rapidly beating, started to beat in sync, as if beating at once. After a few seconds, Aang quickly pulled away.

Aang: Oh Spirits...I...Toph, I'm so sorry. I-I have no idea why I did that, m-my heart was going wild. We were so close and the-

Toph: Aang, stop talking.

Toph reached for his shirt, making sure she was facing him, she pulled him in for a powerful kiss, moaning somewhat in the process. Aang's eyes widened in surprise but they started to lower as he started feeling weak during the kiss, it felt...right, it felt...good. closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss back. He pulls away slightly.

Aang: (whispers) What are we doing?

Toph: I...I don't know, But...for some reason, it feels...right.

Aang: Yeah...it kinda did.

He laughed nervously and blushed, to his surprise, Toph giggled too, he reached for her face and felt it warm, she was blushing too.

Toph: You know...I think you got the tunneling thing down. How about a little recess?

Aang: A break? Sure, Let's just get out of here, and-

Toph: (interrupts) Actually, I was thinking we stay here.

Aang: Oh, and do what?

To answer his question, Toph tackled him down and started kissing him, Aang was surprised but allowed her kissing, even kissed back. She moaned in bliss as did he.

* * *

Later that day, we turn back to the field that Aang and Toph were at. There was a small explosion of rocks and we see Aang climb out first, he then reached down and pulled Toph out.

Toph: wow...I would never expect you to be such a great kisser.

Aang: (surprised) Really? I would have expected you to boast how great a kisser you are.

Toph: No way Twinkletoes, you have the magic lips. Hmm...how do you like that for a nickname: "magic lips."

Aang: Only if it's just between us.

He took her hand and smiled, Toph smiled too and blushed a little.

Aang: Hey, you're pretty cute blushing.

Toph: (laughs) Knock it off, magic lips.

Aang: wow, I can't believe I really got to you. You know, you're a good kisser too.

Toph: (cuddled closer) Well, maybe if you give me a few lessons in the art of making out, I might reach your level.

Aang: How about we hold class later tonight while Katara and Sokka are sleeping.

Toph: I think I can make it on time.

With that, the two moved in close and made their way back to camp hand in hand. They forgot about their surroundings for a moment, but then they heard Katara. call out to them and they snapped out of it.

Katara: There you two are, I was getting worried. How were today's Earthbending lessons?

Aang: Well, Katara, it was a lot of hard work, but Toph's quite the teacher.

Toph: Please Aang, if anything, you're an ideal student.

Katara: Well, I'm glad you guys are getting along.

Toph: we sure are, in more ways than one.

Katara: What does that mean?

Toph: Oh nothing.

Katara was about to turn back but then she noticed something.

Katara: Hey Aang, what's that mark on your neck?

Aang's eyes widened and his face turned red, we now noticed a read mark on his neck, a bite mark...a love bite mark, Toph just giggled at the way his heard just jumped.

* * *

**_And that's the end of day 3, Class. What do you guys think? Make sure you read and review. _**


	11. Beauty

**_I'm glad everyone's liking the Taang week entries, Get ready for day 4_**

* * *

**Beauty**

* * *

_This story takes place after "City of Walls and Secrets." and after a Previous Taang fic "Forgive"_

* * *

Our heroes now wished they never arrived at Ba Sing Se. After learning that the War of the Fire Nation is covered up within the city's walls, Aang, Toph, Sokka and Katara felt like prisoners in what they first though was a grand city. They soon arrived back to their living arrangements within the upper rings of the city. After being left by another girl claiming to be Joo Dee, Sokka was the first to speak.

Sokka: This is just great. We came all this way to warn the Earth King about the Fire Nation, and thanks to Long Feng, he doesn't even know about the threat!

Aang: Yeah, this has been a depressing day.

Katara: Hey, cheer up guys, We'll find a way to get around Long Feng and his Dai Li agents. We've come too far to give up now.

Toph: That little glass of yours is always half-full isn't it Sweetness?

Katara glares at Toph for a moment, then Aang lets out a big yawn.

Aang: How late is it?

Sokka: (looks outside) Looks like a few hours passed sunset, later than we usually stay up.

Katara: I guess we should all turn in.

With that, Katara, Sokka and Aang make their way upstairs to the bedrooms. Aang notices Toph not following them.

Aang: Aren't you going to bed too?

Toph: Um...in a bit. I'm not really that tired.

Aang: Okay. Goodnight, Toph.

Toph: 'night Twinkletoes.

* * *

Later that Night, we see Aang in his bed, sleeping soundly on his bed. He was mumbling in his sleep, we can faintly hear the word "Appa" showing that his dreams are about his Sky Bison animal guide. Suddenly, his smile disappears as he toss and turned.

Aang: (in sleep) No...No, Appa...come back. APPA!

He jerked himself awake, breathing heavy he starts to calm down and sigh.

Aang: Another nightmare. Third one this week.

He lies back to bed and tries to sleep again, that's when he noticed something. He was facing out the window and noticed a Shadow on the wall across from it. Someone was on their roof. He jumped up and grabbed his staff, He remembered that Long Feng said they were going to be monitored by Dai Li Agents, could this be one of them? He First stood his head out for a better look, Making sure they could hear him, Aang quietly started to make his way upward, using his earthbending to stick him to the side of the wall. Once he reached the roof, he gently lifted his head and was surprised to see, not a Dai Li, but Toph. She was sitting quietly, still in the elegant outfit she was wearing to sneak at the Earth King's party, and if he didn't know better, it seemed that she was crying softly.

Aang: Toph?

At the sound of her name, Toph stopped her sobs in surprise.

Toph: Oh...hey Aang.

Aang climbed up on the roof and sat down next to her.

Aang: Are you okay?

Toph: tch. Do I sound okay, twinkletoes?

Aang: Sorry. But...why were you crying?

Toph: I don't want to talk about it.

Aang: Does it have to do with your clothes? You haven't changed out of them.

Toph: I said I don't want to talk about it!

Aang: Come on, Toph, don't hide from me. We're friends, and that's what friends do, they help when the other is said.

Toph: (sighs) Ok, I'll tell you, Aang. It's just...today, while I was at that party...it kinda brought back some bad memories.

Aang: Oh...I'm sorry.

Toph: It's not your fault. One time when I was very young, on my birthday, my parents held a party in my honor. I was so excited to have a birthday party, I was dressed up real nice by the servants, much like how I'm dressed tonight. They said I looked beautiful. I couldn't tell, but I took their word for it.

Aang: Well...what went wrong that day?

Toph: It turned out that my special party's guest was only my mom, my dad, the servants and a few distant relatives...no friends.

Aang: you didn't have any friends?

Toph: Aang...it was as if no one knew I existed. I later learn that my parents were embarrassed that their daughter was blind, that's when they started to keep me a secret. I never felt so isolated...it felt...ugly.

She turned around and started to cry again.

Toph: After that day, I started to run away and enter the Earth Rumble tournaments, and I never asked for another Birthday party.

Her crying got a little louder, but suddenly, she felt Aang's arms rap around her. Tacking in his comfort, she moved closer and cried into his shirt, and he patted her back, trying to comfort her.

Aang: It's going to be okay, Toph. It'll be all right.

The two stayed up on the roof for some time, Toph's sobs started to lessen until she stopped completely. Aang pulled away a bit to dry her eyes.

Aang: feel better?

Toph: a little.

Aang: You know, I remember something that you once told me.

Toph: What's that?

He answered first by kissing her on the cheek.

Aang: That you're not alone anymore, you've got us. Me, Katara and Sokka. We're your friends, we're your family now.

Toph blushed at the kiss and blushed more at her own words coming from Aang.

Toph: Thanks, Aang. That really made me feel good...It's nice to have friends who care about me, it makes me feel...beautiful.

Toph moves in close and cuddles a bit into Aang's arms.

Aang: I'm glad to help. (yawns) We should go to bed, it's really late.

Toph: Can't we stay out here? It's very peaceful.

Aang: Well...ok, sure.

Toph smiled and the two started to gently lie down on the roof, Aang lied on his back and Toph just rested on him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Toph: Thank you.

Aang: It's no trouble. It's nice sleeping under the stars

Toph: Not that. You really cheered me up, you made me feel beautiful.

Aang just smiled as he and Toph started to drift into peaceful slumber under the starts. There was never such a beautiful sight.

* * *

**_Well, that's the end of Day for. I hope you liked it, keep reading and reviewing._**

**_[_**

**_[_**

**_[_**

**_[  
_**

**_(record Scratch)_**

**_[_**

**_[_**

**_[_**

**_[  
_**

**_Wait, here's an extra scene_**

* * *

Months passed since Aang Defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko, who left the Fire Nation to be Aang's firebending teach, assumed the role of Fire Lord, and even more surprising, he asked Katara to be by her side as his Fire lady, to which she humbly agreed.  
The entire gang celebrated at Iroh's Tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. It was starting to get late and Toph had asked to be excused and turned in for the night. She walked up to her room, and sighed a bit.

Toph: They sure are having fun down there. I wonder if anyone will know what tomorrow is.

She sighed again and opened the door to her room, but she suddenly got startled by a voice.

Aang: Hello Toph.

Toph: (gasp softly) Aang?

She felt his vibrations as he stepped off a chair in the room, he was trying to surprise her by staying off the ground. Toph also noticed the he was carrying something.

Toph: What's that in your hand?

Aang: It's a surprise.

Her eyes widen, she wondered and got a bit excited. She came closer to Aang and felt him take her hand. He sat her down by the Room's balcony, he took a seat next to him and placed the item he was holding down between them, it was a cake...with lid candles on it. She gasped in surprise.

Toph: Is that what I think it is?

Aang: Happy Birthday, Toph.

Toph: You actually remembered.

Aang: I could never forget my girlfriend's birthday.

Her eyes watered as she felt touch by his thoughtfulness. Before the final battle took place, Toph admitted to Aang that she was in love with him, and it was only after Aang Stopped Ozai did he took her in a big kiss and told her he loved her back.

Toph: Aang...you have no idea how this makes me feel.

Aang: I think I know how you feel, in one word...beautiful.

Toph: Oh Aang...

Aang: Come on, Toph. Make a wish.

Toph: I don't need to...(moved closer) it already came true.

With that, they moved in close and kissed. Aang placed a hand over Toph's face, pulling her closer, and Toph just tilted her head, making the kiss more passionate.

* * *

**_I'm sorry, I just HAD to add that :) _**


	12. Hobby

_**Alright Fellow Taang fans, here's day 5 of my Taang Week fics. enjoy**_

* * *

**Hobby**

* * *

_This fic takes place after the Final Episodes. Everyone here is 5 years older, making Aang and Toph 17_  


* * *

  
The Vibrations in their heartbeats gave Toph somewhat of a visualization of her surroundings: a Hidden hideaway in the outskirts of her home town Gaoling, a small amount of caves and tunnels. Toph had found this hideaway long before she met Aang, now she shares it with him, as we can see. Aang had his arms wrapped around her in an embrace, his mouth locked with hers in a passionate kiss, we also notice that they are wearing more formal attires, and Toph specifically had a special necklace around her neck with emerald gems. Toph bit into his lip gently, making him open his mouth, this gave her the chance to get her tongue in to play with his. They stayed this way for some time until the need to breath became too great for them, they pulled out reluctantly to catch their breaths.

Aang: Wow...

Toph: You said it.

Aang: Thank you Toph for creating that distraction.

Toph: (laughs a bit) You think my parents would learn by now.

Aang: I usually like parties, but another minute in there would have bored me to death.

Toph: You're telling me.

She placed a hand all over his dress robes.

Toph: I love feeling you wear silk, I was getting temped to ravish you right there in the guest hall.

Aang: (laughs) Yeah, I was tempted too. You never looked so beautiful.

Toph blush as she felt his hand touch her cheek, she jumped him and started kissing him again, she even pulled away to kiss all over his face. She was wearing lipstick so she knew there'd be marks on his face, that part she enjoyed the most, as if making Aang as hers. Toph got more daring during their kiss and placed a hand on his leg, his thigh.

Aang: (pulls away) Toph, easy. We can't go too far, not yet.

Toph: (groans) Come on, Twinkletoes, my hand is just resting there.

Aang: That's what you said the last time and the next thing I knew, it was just over my crotch.

Toph: (blushed) Okay...maybe I did want to go there...Look Aang, I know the rule about waiting before marriage, I know I don't want to ruin our reputation by going this soon...But it just...I love you Aang.

Aang: I understand Toph, I love you too. I know you want to express our love anyway you can. I'd be lying if I said I didn't felt temped by you either and wanted to express my love to you.

Toph: And I'd know you'd be lying.

Aang: (laughs a bit) I know. But Toph, it's because I love you is why I want us to wait. I want our first time to be special, and nothing's more special than our first night as husband and wife.

Toph: Yeah...I know, and trust me, when our honeymoon comes, it will be so special that afterwards will be pale compared to that night.

Aang: (blushes) Wow...I'm getting hot just thinking about it.

Toph: (giggles) You know, twinkletoes, if we don't fond some way to relieve all this pent-up passion, we're never going to make it to our wedding.

Aang: Maybe we need some sort of hobby to distract us.

Toph: How about a little earthbending match?

Aang: Earthbending? My favorite. How should we start?

She answers him by grabbing his silk robe and tossing him aside, removing the robe in the process. He landed on his feet and got into his stance.

Aang: Nice sneak attack.

Toph: It's my specialty.

She removes her outer robes and rips the hem of her dress to knee length.

Aang: Toph, your dress.

Toph: It's ok, I have more like it.

Without another word she stomped the ground and launched a bolder at Aang, to which he faced head on and shattered it with his hand. He raised his hands and lifted a puller under his feet, he then took some stones and made a rock-fist. He jumped and charged at Toph, fist first. Toph sensed his jump and countered by controlling the rock on his arm, making him hit the ground instead. Aang Makes an Earth sphere barrier and Toph began to kick him around like a ball. She was about to kick harder when Aang Broke the barrier and tackled Toph to the ground, there was some recoil as they bounced a bit on the ground but they were still fine. They were about to get up to fight again but the soon realized how close the were and blushed at how close they were.

Toph: Aang...

Aang: Yes Toph?

Toph: Kiss me. Kiss me now and hard.

Aang smiled and did as Toph wished. They wrapped their arms around eachother and kissed passionately. Aang pulled away a bit but only to start on another spot. bitting her neck. Toph began cooing and moaning softly, her hands grabbed the ground around her as she felt helpless under his love bites. Little did she realize, all this build up of passion and love started to affect her bending. Without realizing, she started to earthbend everything around her, sending boulders flying, causing earthquakes, even her painting contributed to the bending as the louder she got, the more rocks rose. Aang stopped bitting once he was sure a mark was left and looked up, and was surprised by the flushed look on her face.

Aang: Heh, I guess I found the Blind Bandit's one weakness.

Toph heard this and smile back.

Toph: Is that Right? Well, I know the Avatar's weakness.

She pulled her head up and moved right over to his ear. She licks it first, then she starts to bite, Aang blushed and moaned mixing it with a laugh. She pulls away and whisper in his ear.

Toph: My...what big ears you have.

She pushed Aang to the ground and now she was on top of him.

Toph: Care to continue with our Hobby?

Aang: I think it can wait, I want to go back to our other Hobby.

With that, He pulls her in close and they share another kiss, they stayed like that for the rest of the night. To them, it was more than just hobby it was their...passion, if you will, and there was nothing that will stop them from enjoying it.

* * *

_**Well, there's "Hobby" Tell me what you think, make sure you read and review**_


	13. transcend

**_Hey Taang fans, Get ready for the 6th day of Taang week. Enjoy_**  


* * *

**Transcend **  


* * *

_This fic takes place after "The Avatar and the Fire Lord" _  


* * *

  
_Do You really think friendships cam last for more than one lifetime?  
I don't see why not. _

Those words echoed in Toph for some time now. After Aang returned from another Spirit World journey, she long with Katara and Sokka learned about how Aang's previous Incarnation, Roku, was once friends with the Fire Lord who started the war, Sozin and how he was then betrayed by him. During the story there were some parts that made her think: Roku was once friends with someone called Monk Gyatso, an airbender who later became Aang's guardian when he was born, He said that some friendships are so strong they could transcend lifetimes.  
That made her think, and Toph wasn't one to think on something for so long, but in this case...she let the thought linger. Would there be a chance that the friendships she made this year really last so long it could even last though death? If one of them died before her, or vice-versa, would it be possible to still have the same friendship, even if it's from a different incarnation? Before she could continue, She heard someone call to her, it was Aang.

Toph: Over here, Twinkletoes.

She was resting one the highest peak of the Crescent-shaped Island where Roku led them. Aang used his bending to reach up to her quickly.

Aang: So this is where you've been hiding. Katara wanted me to get you, we're ready to leave to the next island.

Toph: Oh, okay then.

She got up, but before she could have, Aang topped her.

Aang: Is there something on your mind, Toph?

Toph: No.

Aang: Toph, I might not have the same sensitivity as you, but I don't need it to know you're lying. Come on, Toph, you can talk to me, I'll keep whatever you say to us.

Toph: (sighs) Well...It's just...I don't want to lose you.

Aang: What do you mean?

Toph: I mean that you're the first friend I've ever made...I mean ever. I don't want to lose that...I don't want to lose you.

Aang looked at her and could tell she was serious, something about her eyes, though lifeless, showed her emotions.

Aang: This is about what Roku showed me, wasn't it.

Toph: You're the Avatar, you're always going to be here, in one form or another. It's the rest of us don't have that luxury.

Aang: You mean just you.

Toph turned away at that.

Aang: Your worried that you won't ever see me again, ever.

Toph: I'm not like you, and if it's not you, it'll be me. Sure, there might be a chance to see you as another person, as another Avatar...but when I'm gone...I'll stay gone and I might never see you again. I don't know if I could bare that.

Her eyes began to water, but Toph tried her hardest not to cry. Aang placed a hand on her shoulder and she just jumped into his arms and let her eyes cry out. Aang held onto her tightly, silently comforting her. She pulled away and calmed down a bit.

Toph: Darn it, I didn't want to cry.

Aang: It's okay, Toph, everyone has to cry once in a while, it's what makes us human. I don't think any less of you, you're still strong. Sometimes crying can make us stronger.

Toph: What do you mean?

Aang: When we cry, we let the bad feelings out, and when we let our feelings out, they can't bother us as much because we've faced it.

Toph: So...I'm stronger now that I've told you what I'm feeling? And it can never bother me so much after?

Aang: Yeah, that's right.

Toph: Well, then I have something else to tell you, and it's another reason why I don't want to lose you.

Aang: What's that.

Toph smiled at first, she then placed her arms on his shoulders and pulled him closer. Before Aang could ask what she was doing, she came in close and kissed him on the lips. Her Arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper. Aang was shocked at this, but this kiss was amazing...not even Katara made him feel like this, he smiled under her lips and started to kiss back, wrapping his arms around her body. His reaction actually made Toph feel giddy, she found herself lift one of her legs in the air. After a few minutes, they pulled away from the kiss and looked into the others eyes, despite Toph's sightlessness.

Toph: (breathless) Wow...

Aang: (breathless) Yeah...Wow...

Toph: So...That's why I don't want to lose you. I...I love you.

Aang: Well...I'm glad you told me...because I don't want to lose you too. I've had unusual feelings involving you, but I never knew what it was until now. Toph...I love you too.

Toph smiled, she knew he was being honest. She jumped him and kissed him again, she actually pulled him back and the two fell with him on top. Aang just smiled and let her kiss him senseless, she stopped suddenly and pushed him off.

Aang: Ow! What was that for?

Toph: Hey, just because we're boyfriend and Girlfriend now, doesn't mean I'm going to be a some sissy lovesick girl all the time.

Aang: (laughs a bit) It's okay, I wouldn't have it any other way.

She laughed and Aang joined her in a small laughing fit.

Aang: I'm glad I have you with me.

Toph: I'm glad to be with you too...in more ways then one.

They were about to kiss when they heard someone call them, it was Katara.

Katara: (shouting) Hey guys, come on, we can't stay here forever!

Aang: (shouts back) We're on our way, Katara!

Toph: (sighs) I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting...or should we...(smiles)

Aang: As much as I'd love to stay, we should get going.

Toph: Okay.

They start making their way back to the two Water tribe siblings.

Toph: Hey Aang?

Aang: Yes Toph?

Toph: I'm kinda sure about friendships, but do you think Love could Transcend lifetime just as well.

He smiled and took her hand into his, just like before.

Aang: With love...I'm Positive.

He pulls her close and kisses her on the lips and just as quickly ends it. Toph blushes a light pink, not only because of his boldness, but because he just kissed her in front of Katara and Sokka. The two just stood there with wide eyed and open mouths.

Katara: Uh...why-

Aang: (interrupts) We'll explain later. It's kind of a long story.

Toph: Nah, Twinkletoes, we have time, we have all the time in the world...perhaps even more then that.  


* * *

**_And thus ends "Transcends." I hope you enjoyed this fic, There's one more day left, make sure you keep reading and reviewing to see the last day. _**


	14. Box

**_Here it is, the Final day of Taang week '10, I hope you like this one like all the others_**  


* * *

**Box**  


* * *

_This story takes place some time after a previous fic "Technology" _  


* * *

  
The sounds of the morning trumpet woke Toph up. She groan a bit, but after three years of it, she started getting use to it.

Toph: (groans) I wonder what the Chief has planned for today?

She first made her way to the showers along with the other girls in her bunk, three years made her use to her surroundings without the need of her special vision visor, of course she still needed it.

It has been three years since she had been taken from her mother and father on Draco III, Where she was brought to a Planet known as Reach and met the same woman who she met at one of her Parents' parties, now known as Dr. Halsey. Dr. Halsey told her that she, along with her best friend Aang, and the 73 other kids they also took, that they were going to be soldiers for the UNSC. At first, Toph didn't like the idea of being taken from her own family and thrown into the world of military, but after some time she got use to it, she heard of others trying to escape and at first she was considering it, but she didn't try to leave.  
There were two reasons why she didn't try to escape: First, even though the exercises were brutal, Chief Petty Officer Mendez didn't excuse her from any of it just because she was blind, and she liked it. It made her feel like someone actually cared for her by making her give her all, and no one tried to treat her special or tried to hide the fact that she was blind, not like her parents did. Ironically, she had never felt more free training on Reach. The second reason why she stayed, despite being taken from her home, she wasn't lonely, she still had one part of her old life here on Reach...she had Aang.

After she had finished showering, Toph, or should we say Toph-026 as stenciled on her sweatshirt, got dressed, put her visor on and marched with the other girl trainees to meet up with the boys outside. Next to her was another girl she grew to be her best girl friend, Katara- 019, who came from the Planet Arcadia.

Katara: Good Morning Toph.

Toph: Yeah, morning.

Katara: What game you think the Chief will have for us today?

Toph: I could really care less, Sugar Queen, they're all starting to be the same.

Soon all the kids formed a line and, after CPO Mendez greeted them, they began their normal morning exercises: Jumping-jacks, sit-ups, squats, knee bends and leg lifts before they rested for a few minutes. As the trainers passed the canteens of Water, Toph finally spots Aang, or Aang-004 as it said on his sweatshirt.

Toph: Hey Aang.

Aang looks up and sees her.

Aang: Morning Toph, how'd you sleep?

Toph: Same as always, soundly until the trumpets blasted.

CPO Mendez: Save the chit-chat for later Number 004 and 026. Alright trainees, on your feet!

* * *

Time passes and we now see the kids in a classroom. Their teacher, an Artificial Intelligence construct named Déjà, were teaching the students about a historical battle in World War II known as D-day. Toph yawned a bit, class was one of her least favorite times of the day, She was glad that they gave the kids weekends off from it like everywhere else. As they hologram lesson continues, she felt someone tap her shoulder, she looked and no one was there, she turned back and saw a note on her table. Making sure no one was looking, she opened the note, it just read "During games. The usual place? Aang."  
She looked up and saw Aang looking at her, giving a sly smile, Toph blushed and smiled back, nodding her answer to him. In the three years they trained at Reach, Toph and Aang's friendship started to take another turn, becoming more of a romantic feeling, she started developing a crush for her old friend and she didn't mind one bit.

* * *

CPO Mendez: Alright trainees, Today's game is Assault. The first two teams will be groups of six, I will call out your numbers, if you are NOT called, you will wait your turn until the next match. Am I clear, trainees?

All Kids: SIR, YES SIR!

CPO Mendez: Alright. Number 117, 104, 087, 058, 034 and 084, you are blue team.

Toph saw the kids whose numbers were called march up next to the chief petty officer: John, Fred, Kelly, Linda, Sam and Fhajad, in that order. She then heard Aang whisper to her.

Aang: (low voice) Oh great, I pity the kids who have to face John's team.

COP Mendez: Number 051, 044, 004, 026, 019 and 032, you are red team.

Toph: (whispers) Way to jinx us, Twinkletoes.

She and Aang marched to to him along with her friend Katara and three other Kids, Kurt-051, Anton-044 and lastly Zuko-032, most of the trainees kept their distance from him, mostly because of his stubborn attitude.

CPO Mendez: You all know the rules: One team has to sneak the bomb into the other team's base while the other team defend. Blue team will be on offense first, so red team, you have to keep them from arming the bomb in. Is that clear?

Both teams: Sir, Yes Sir!

COP Mendez: You know where to go, trainees, now march. When the gun goes off, that's when the game begins, you'll have ten minutes.

* * *

After receiving their MA5B Assault Rifle paint guns, the kids who were designated red team made their way to the base they had, a small grey fort with red making on its side. Once they made it in, they began strategizing, Kurt, the team's leader, spoke first.

Kurt: Alright, team, we have quite a challenge on our hands. Now, if we've learned anything from John's leadership, he'll first have someone as a distraction, our best guest is he'll use Kelly.

Katara: Of course, she IS the fastest.

Anton: That's why I should scout ahead, I'll be able to see her coming.

Kurt: Alright, Anton, you scout ahead. Katara, you and I will head for higher ground, You snipe and I'll spot.

Katara: Yes sir.

Kurt: Zuko, you'll stand guard, stay in cover so they won't be able to see you.

Zuko: As you command, Kurt.

Kurt: Now, John might be expecting us to just wait for him, but instead, we're going to strike first. Aang. Toph, you're going to intercept them. Join up with Anton but keep your distance, if he sees a way to ambush blue team, take it and charge in guns blazing.

Toph: Now we're talking.

Aang: yes sir.

Kurt: Ok, code names will be as followed, I'm red-1, Anton's Red-2, Aang and Toph, you're red 3 and 4 and Katara and Zuko are red 5 and 6.

They all acknowledged the code names. Anton began to head out, Aang and Toph soon followed. As they got far, their communication radios, or Coms, turn on and we hear Kurt.

Kurt: _Oh, and Red 3 and 4?_

Aang: Yes sir?

Kurt: _No sneaking off like you usually do. This is my first game against John and I do not want to lose because you two decided to play Tonsil Hockey. _

The two stopped and blushed at that. Kurt was the only one who knew about their growing relationship.

Aang: Uh...copy that, sir.

The com beeps off.

Toph: Unfortunately for Kurt, we had our fingers crossed.

Aang: (laughs) You're bad, Toph.

* * *

This was the one place they could be alone together, only during the games did they have a chance away from Mendez's always-watching eyes. The area had a large metal box, an old Ammo and weapons crate long discarded, it was rusted but could still close...and it was big enough to hold the two of them. Toph opened the crate and saw it was free of any animals deciding to make it their home.

Toph: So...who's on top?

Aang: You were on top last, it's my turn.

Toph: Hmm...sounds good to me.

She entered first and laid flat down on the bottom. Aang gently climbed on top of her and cuddled close. Once they were in, she shut the box close.

Aang: Take off your visor, I want to see your beautiful eyes.

Toph slid her visor off and looked at him with her blind eyes, the pale milky-white color of them had their own beauty to them.

Aang: I love you, Toph.

Toph: And I love you, Aang.

Without another word, the two started to kiss, the opened their mouths and as their lips met, their tongues followed after. Toph wrapped her arms around his neck and Aang wrapped his around her waist. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his shaggy brown hair, he hadn't gotten it cut yet and he was long overdue, but he put it off as long as he could because Toph loved his hair. They pulled away to breath and Aang began to nibble at her neck, she cooed and moan at his love-bite, with her visor off, her other senses were stronger again, her sense of touch was now more sensitive...and it was heaven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anton-044 was scouting ahead and could see Blue team marching along, Sam was carrying the bomb, it was only a training exercise bomb, when it explodes all it will do is spray paint everywhere. With Sam there was Fred, Fhajad and John, Kelly and Linda were nowhere to be seen.

Anton: (into com) This is red-2 contacting 3 and 4, I've spotted Blue team. No sighs of Kelly or Linda, suggest they are scouting. I see an area in their blind-spot, when I give the command, Fire at Fred first, do you confirm?

All he heard static for a minute.

Anton: Aang, Toph, Are you there? Respond, I can't stay here forever.

Suddenly, he sees moment and began to run, he soon got fired upon but he dodged the strikes and hid behind some trees.

Anton: That must have been Linda. (into com) Red 3 and 4, I need your help, Come in, over.

He heard static again and groan in annoyance.

Anton: (changes setting) Red 1, I've lost contact with 3 and 4.

Kurt: _Damnit. Anton Pull back to base, there's nothing you can do. _

Anton: Roger.

He was about to leave when he saw a grenade come at him. He ran but it explode, covering him with red pain. We then see Kelly jump in.

Kelly: One down, 5 to go.

* * *

A few minutes pass and we turn our attention back to Aang and Toph, Toph started to bite into Aang's ear, she knew this was a pleasure spot, but before Aang could retaliate, one of their coms beeps on.

Katara: _AANG! TOPH! GET YOUR DAMN ASSES BACK TO BASE! STOP SUCKING FACE AND HELP US! _

The shouting of Katara screaming snapped them out of their little word. Toph replied.

Toph: Katara, I have no idea-

Katara: _Kurt told me! You know, I hope you don't plan on doing thing crap when we're fighting with real Ammo! Anton got hit because of you. _

Aang: Anton?

Katara: _That's right, and Zuko was almost hit. Now you two either get your asses back to base and never pull this stunt again or I report you two to chief Mendez. _

That snapped them all the way back to reality.

Toph: Okay, Sugar Queen, we promise. Just don't Tattle on us.

Katara: _Good, Now GET OVER HERE! _

With that, their com turned off, Aang opened the crate and the two climbed off.

Toph: I guess the jig is up on us, Katara's not one to hide anything from anyone.

Aang: Don't Worry, Toph. Katara won't tell...not unless we stop blue team.

Toph: Go in Guns Blazing?

Aang: Just the way you like it.

The two Armed their paint guns and rushed back to base to help their team. For now, love can wait, at least until the game was over. And even if they might not get another chance...they'll always have the box.  


* * *

**_And that is it, the Final fic for Taang Week. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. And Don't worry, this Story-line will come back_**


	15. Job

_**Greetings readers. Today is the start of Taang week. I hope you enjoy these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them. and I add the disclaimer, that I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender, If I did it would have ended better, but sadly it belongs to nickelodeon, bit it won't stop me or any other fan from doing this.**_

* * *

**Job**

* * *

_This story takes place during part one of the Sozin Comic 4 part,"The Phoenix King."_

* * *

Aang is by himself, looking out into the ocean and the night sky. Aang felt more by himself as the though of the events that happened today. He couldn't believe that his friends would encourage him to seriously kill someone. Even if it was Fire Lord Ozai, He had always been raised that all life is precious and worthy of living, to kill the Fire Lord meant going against everything he stood for, and being the last airbender...the last of the monks of the Air Temples, that's all he had left of his old life.

Aang: (sigh) what am I gonna do...?

Voice: Well, That is the question, now isn't it?

Aang turns and see Toph walking up to him, Aang turned back around, annoyed that his moment of peace got interrupted.

Aang: What do you want, come to convince me that Ozai isn't worth living and I should kill him?

Toph rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

Toph: Believe it or not twinkletoes...I agree with you.

This caught Aang by surprise, He thought that Toph would be like Sokka and the others and wanting Ozai dead.

Aang: You do?

Toph: Well, yeah. I mean, I can understand your conflict. A Monk is a peaceful person, is he not?

Aang simply nodded, Toph could sense his nod and continued.

Toph: Well it wouldn't be for a monk to actually kill a person...to take a life.

Aang: Yes, thank you, Toph, at lease someone-

Toph: (interrupts) But...

Aang stops at her word, realizing that she had more.

Toph:...you're more than a monk, Aang. You're the Avatar, it's your job to maintain order in the world, to maintain the 4 nations, but there lies the problem.

Aang: What do you mean?

Toph: I'm not sure if you've noticed, twinkletoes, but not every nation follows the same rules. You told me about your time at the North pole, Right? How they wouldn't let Katara learn waterbending at first because she was a girl.

Aang: Yeah.

Toph: But in the Earth Kingdom...and to a lesser extend, the Fire Nation, they allow their girls to bend in combat. If they didn't, Azula, wouldn't have been able to fight us.

She laughed a bit at the joke, Aang smiled and chuckled a bit as well.

Aang: I suppose that's true.

Toph: And bending isn't the only difference either. Cultural, surroundings, even how they eat, it's all different. You're an Airbender, and you're trying to keep the memories and the cultures of your people alive, but you're more than an airbender, the Avatar is like...the four nations combined. It's good to try to keep your airbending ways alive, but you can't let that distract you from your job of being the Avatar.

Aang was quiet hearing all of what Toph said, and she made good points. but he still felt conflicted.

Aang: What do you think I should do then?

Toph: I don't know if I can answer that properly. I mean...maybe if there was a way to take his bending away, you could get away with just locking him up. But think about this. Ozai is very ruthless, he has managed to take complete control of the earth kingdom, just saying his name brings fear to others. He is a master firebender and can control lighting too.

Aang considered these options, but before he said anything, Toph added one more thing.

Toph:...and he's ruthless to his own family.

Aang: What do you mean?

Toph: Iroh was meant to be Fire Lord, Zuko told me about it one day. Ozai managed to convince his father to make him Fire Lord...also...he was the one who scared Zuko.

Aang's eyes widened at that.

Aang: How-

Toph: I overheard him and sweetness talking...he was telling the truth.

Aang couldn't say anything else after that.

Toph: After considering all of that, you tell me if Ozai is worth killing or not.

Aang looked down on the ground, taking it all in.

Aang: I think...it's going to be the biggest thing we've ever faced.

Toph: That's not what I asked.

Aang: I know, but I still need to think this through.

Toph felt that would be all she would get from Aang...at least for the moment, so she didn't ask more about that, but she decided to go in another direction.

Toph: you're right though, this is gonna be big.

Aang: and dangerous

Toph: Heh, that's true too.

She turned to Aang, even though she couldn't see through her eyes, she liked thinking she could

Toph: We might not all make it out alive, you know.

Aang: I do. I wish I didn't bring you guys into this.

Toph: I doubt you could have done it all yourself. Besides, you didn't drag us into this...we volunteered to join you, all of us, it was our job to help you, in both bending and in saving the world.

Aang: (smiling) Thanks Toph.

Toph: Don't mention it...I mean seriously, don't. It's not everyday I get to be the one to cheer you up, and frankly, it's a bit of a challenge.

Aang: (laughs) No...I mean for everything...teaching me earthbending, standing by my side...all of this. You're a great friend.

They kept quiet for some time until Toph let out a yawn.

Toph: (gets up) Well...I'm feeling tired, I'm going to hit the sack. You coming?

Aang: I'll come in later...I've still got some meditating to do.

Toph: Ok then.

Toph starts to leave, but then turns around and returns to Aang's side.

Toph: Aang...

Aang: Yes Toph?

Toph: Just in case something does happen...well...

Her face turns a bit red, feeling embarrassed at what she was about to do. She pulls Aang from his feet and had his face to her own.

Aang: Toph? What are you-

He is suddenly silenced, his lips were in connection to Toph's...kissing him, his eyes went wide at the sudden showing of affection. Toph's arms wrap around Aang's neck as she pulls him closer, kissing him deeper. Aang felt sparks, this kiss was something different, something...exciting, nothing like the times he kissed Katara. He began to kiss back, but as he was getting into it, Toph pulled away, Aang's face still in the kissing position until he felt Toph pull back. He blushed and looked at her, who had a deep red blush on her cheeks as well. Toph didn't know what else to say so she turned away and walked out.

Aang's heartbeat ran twice as fast as before. He never thought Toph would every do something like that, and how she did it...wow, did it take his breath away. Does Toph really like him...love him even, or was it just Toph playing with him, making him think something else for a future trick? The way Toph kissed him...how she pulled him closer to kiss deeper...feeling her heartbeat rise as they touched...Aang knew it wasn't a trick as he left and chased after her.

* * *

Toph was blushing like mad, what made her go back and kiss Aang like that? What would he do? Would he tell anyone? Hopefully, he would be to stunned to follow her...she hoped. She made it to her room and as she finally reached her room, a hand grabbed hers. the wooden floor of the house made it hard for her to sense his vibrations, but with a touch of his hand, she knew it was Aang.

Toph: Listen Aang, forget what I did, I was-

But she couldn't finish as she felt Aang's lips on hers in another kiss. Toph was stunned at the sudden kiss she didn't even feel Aang pull away after a few moments.

Aang: It's hard to forget a kiss like that.

Toph broke out of the hypnotic feeling and faced Aang.

Toph: You came back...why?

Aang: Something must be troubling you to kiss me like that, and it should be my job to comfort you and help you relive your troubles.

Toph smiled as she reached the door to her room.

* * *

On top of her bed, over the sheets and pillows, Toph was having a private fantasy of her come true. She and Aang were lying on her bed, kissing, talking, and kissing some more. As they kissed, Toph explained why she acted like she did.

Toph: I like you Aang...I mean really like you...I love you.

Aang kissed back of course, he kissed her cheek and let her kiss him.

Aang: how long...have you felt this way.

Toph: I think...since I first started to join you...but it was after you were attacked...did I believe it to be true.

She arched her neck back a bit, telling Aang know to kiss her there. Aang smiled as he did kiss her neck, he even bit into it gently, hearing that girls liked that.

Toph: Aang...I'm worried about you. I want you to win so much...I don't want Ozai to take you away from us...from me.

Aang moved up more and gave Toph a deep and passionate kiss. His mouth opened a bit and his tongue begged for entrance, Toph gladly allowed it and their tongues were joining together...it was bliss.

After a moment, Aang pulled away and whispered in her ear.

Aang: I won't let that happen Toph. I will stop Ozai...one way or another. I won't let him hurt anyone anymore...especially you. I...I love you too Toph.

Toph's eyes widened at that, she placed a hand over his chest and smiled.

Toph: You're telling the truth.

Aang: I thought I loved Katara but maybe...it wasn't the kind of love I thought it was...no like what I feel with you...only you.

After a few moments, the two newly found couple felt the great ease and relaxation of love and soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hours passed and suddenly, Aang got up from the bed he and Toph were sharing. a look on his face showed that he was still asleep...but something was moving his body.

He made his way outside, his eyes still closed, facing the ocean...at an island that wasn't there before. The ocean parted and Aang began walking again...the spirits were calling to him...

* * *

Toph woke up after a blissful night's rest, she felt completely at peace...that is until she felt something odd...something missing, Aang wasn't with her.

Toph: Aang? Twinkletoes?

She gets out of bed, her senses trying to get any trace of him.

Toph: Could it have been a dream?

She then felt something on the ground, she picked it up and recognized the feel of the material...as well as the scent it carried, it was part of Aang's tunic, his shirt, she blushed as the night before returned to her.

Toph: It wasn't a dream...it was real...but where did he go?

She walked out and began looking. Toph would soon learn that Aang was completely missing. She and her friends would try to find him everywhere, and try anything to find him, but they wouldn't give up...Toph wouldn't give up, she'll look for Aang even if it meant traveling the world again, she had a Job to do: to make sure the Avatar would return to do his job of saving the world...and to be with Toph forever.

* * *

_**Tell me what you thought, make sure you Read and Review**_


	16. Marker

**_Day 2 of Taang Week is here. Today's story will be a crossover_**

* * *

**Marker**

* * *

_This story takes place in the Halo Universe, following the events of Zutara Week's "AU" story_

* * *

The mission was a success...as much as one could call a success. The majority of civilians on the planet managed to escape with their lives but the Planet could not escape the fate of being glassed by the Covenant, there were many casualties, but they went out like heroes.

Aboard the destroyer ship, Last Airbender, which was in Slip-space, the marines and ODST that were hurt were all getting care on the medical wing. Among them were two Spartans: Aang-004 and Toph-026, who were out of their armor to get treated for the plasma burns and cuts they got. Toph groaned in pain as she held her right arm, and we see a red bruising, The medic working on her revealed it wasn't just at the arm but her entire right side, the bruising and slight blood stopped at her legs.

Toph: Damn that Grunt, he got lucky.

Aang: Yeah, he actually fired a plasma bolt at the rocket just as it left the launcher...even I felt that.

Toph: Hope you got him for me.

Aang: Right in his tank. He cried as I got to him.

The two laughed at the Grunts who acted cowardly around the super soldiers as the medics continued. Toph couldn't see due to her Visor not on her, but she heard the heartbeat and the light but continuing dripping of blood, she had a feeling there was a lot of blood on and coming from Aang's left arm. A Jackal Sniper got lucky and fired a Needle round right into Aang's bicep, Aang managed to hit back with his Sniper Rifle, even with only one hand, and strike the Jackal down.

Toph: How's your arm?

Aang: Gonna need stitches but other then that, it'll be fine. You're who I'm worried about, taking that blast.

Toph: All I can say is thank God for the Mjolnir...wish these guys had their own.

Toph heard the silent groans of pain from the other marines and some of the Hell-Jumpers. Aang saw the sad look on her face, with his free hand he places it on he left shoulder in a comforting way.

Aang: I know Toph...I wish we could all be Spartans.

As they continued receiving their medical care, we see their Squad leader: Zuko-032. coming towards them. Toph was the first to react to his presence as he sat down.

Toph: So how's Sugar Queen doing?

Zuko: (sighs) Not too good. Being on her leg so much caused an infection where that Elite...the Arbiter, stuck her.

Aang: Arbiter?

Zuko: That's what it called itself, must have been a very high rank, I've never seen armor like that before on an Elite.

Toph: Interesting. Wonder if there are more.

Zuko: He said that another would take his place, so there must only be one Arbiter at a time. (sighs, looks down) the medic said that her leg must be amputated.

Both Aang and Toph's eyes widened.

Zuko: They're getting her into surgery right now. They'll have to get her fitted with a permanent prosthetic to replace her leg.

Aang: Oh my God...Poor Katara...

Toph: Don't worry, Aang. Katara has always been strong spirited. I doubt she'll let something like a missing leg keep her from our duty.

Aang: That's true.

At that moment, the ODST Field Grade Officer, Suki, and her Lieutenant, Sokka, appeared before them. Suki had bandages over her left arm and eye, Sokka's arm was in a sling, but both didn't let these diminish the air of authority they had over the marines, their fellow ODST and the Spartans.

Zuko: Officers on deck!

The three did their best to stand in attention, as well as the other marines who heard them.

Suki: At ease, Spartans. No need for that.

The three went back to their sitting position.

Suki: My Lieutenant and I wish to congratulate you on our victory.

Aang: What do you mean? The planet still got glassed.

Sokka: Yes, but without you, we wouldn't have gotten all those civilians out. You helped save a lot of lives.

Zuko: We were just doing our duty, sir.

Suki: Even so, you were great out there...and...I wish to apologize.

The three looked surprised at this.

Suki: I always though that you Spartans were just soulless fighting machines, just fight and kill, fight and kill. But after seeing you in action...the way you fought together, watched not only your 6 but our own, and the way you'd risk your own lives for us...and eachother.

She looks at Zuko when she said that, as if knowing about his relationship with Katara.

Suki: ...Well. It tells me that you Spartans are humans too.

Toph smirked as she though of a funny rebuttal.

Toph: We've always been human, Ma'am, but it's nice to know you finally figure that out.

Sokka tried to keep a chuckle down when he heard that, Suki glared at hi and simply said, "Sorry."

Suki: Anyway, when you're all patched up, I'd like you to meet us in my quarters.

With that, the two Hell-Jumpers left the medical area.

* * *

Time passes and we see Toph, Aang, Zuko and Katara, who just came back from surgery, making their way down the corridor. Katara's prosthetic leg wasn't too visible as it matched the same width as her regular leg but the silver/blue chrome was a dead giveaway, as it looked like an armored boot that went up the knees. Toph, now that she had a visor, saw what damage that Elite gave.

Toph: I guess we're all marked now.

Aang: What do you mean?

Toph: You're arm, my right side, Zuko's eye and now Katara's leg. We've all got a marker for what this war has caused.

Zuko: Yeah...that's true. We each got hurt, one way or another.

Katara: But despite that, we've still got eachother.

She then took Zuko by the hand and smiled. Aang smiled as well and took Toph's hand into his.

Aang: We'll always have eachothers backs, no matter what.  
Toph: And our fronts too.

She added by kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

After a few minutes, the four Spartans arrived at Suki's quarters, Suki and Sokka were standing waiting for them. The four saluted.

Zuko: Spartans 004, 019, 026 and 032, reporting as you command, sir and ma'am.

Suki: At ease Spartans.

The four relaxed a bit in their stance.

Suki: The reason I have gathered you all here is for a very special reason.

With that, she whistled a tune and suddenly, several Hell-Jumpers jumped them and grabbed a hold of the Spartans, they started to fight back, pushing some of them off, but Suki stopped them.

Suki: Relax, Spartans, we're not gonna hurt you.

They eased off a bit as more of the Hell-jumpers held them down. She turns to Sokka.

Suki: Sokka...Do it.

At that moment, Sokka pulled out a gun like machine, Toph was the one who recognized it.

Toph: That's a Portable Tattoo Machine.

Suki: That's right.

He went to Zuko first, aiming for his right bicep.

Sokka: Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit.

He lied, of course, but Zuko let him do it nonetheless. The needle of the machine entered and Sokka began etching an image into his arm, a kanji calligraphy image along with the letters ODST. When he finished, he changed the needle and moved to Katara's left bicep, making the same image and letters, he repeated the steps two more times to Toph on her left bicep and then Aang on his right bicep. When all was done, the Hell-Jumpers that held them down released them and started to congratulate them

Suki: If the situations were different, you four would have made great Hell-jumpers. Consider yourselves honorary members. You ever need a favor from an ODST, no matter where, you just show those tattoos and ask.

The four looked at their new tattoos and smiled.

Zuko: Thank you for that ma'am.

Suki: It's no problem at all. Now...you're dismissed.

The four saluted and left the quarters, shaking hands with a few of the Hell-Jumpers as they walked by.

Toph: Heh, I didn't see that one coming at all.

Aang: Yeah. Looks like we got another Marker, something positive on what the war as done.

Katara: I wonder what it means?

Zuko: If my Kanji is correct, it stands for "Bastard" or, "Bad ass" depending on who you ask.

Toph: (smiling) Bad ass huh? I like it.

Katara: you would.

Aang: So what do we do now?

Zuko: For now, we wait until we return to reach, then see what our orders are then. As for me, I'm going to the ship's gymnasium and get a bit of a work out.

Katara: Think you could use a sparing partner?

Zuko smiled and moved closer to her.

Zuko: Only if its you.

The two smiled as they went off hand in hand, leaving Aang and Toph alone.

Aang: So...what do you want to-?

He's stopped suddenly as Toph kissed him on the lips, her arms wrapped around his neck, she pulls away and smiled.

Toph: How about we go somewhere more...private...and we can give eachother another maker...maybe around the neck?

Aang blushed a bit and smiled.

Aang: Mmm...I think I'd like that.

Suddenly, Aang took Toph in his arms and lifted her up bridal style, she giggled a bit as he carried her somewhere to have a more private moment. War may have altered them and left markers in their wake, but there are always moments where the memories of those markers can be put aside, for the feelings of love.

* * *

**_And thus ends Day 2. Make sure you read and review like always_**


	17. Jewel

**_Day three of Taang week is here, enjoy. _**

* * *

**Jewel**

* * *

_This story takes place after the events of a previous Taang week (the one I helped start at first) "Balance"_

* * *

It has been 5 years since the great 100 year war and the world's wounds were starting to heal more each day. Ever since the defeat of Ozai and Azula, Aang, who has become a fully realized Avatar, spent his life restoring the damage the war has caused. He still has his animal companions, Appa and Momo with him, but with Katara staying with Zuko, and having Sokka and Suki separated as well, he was grateful that there was still one person who stayed at his side: his Earthbending teacher and now girlfriend, Toph Bei Fong.

The two spent years traveling the Earth, helping city by city of what problems it might have: from the run of the mill bandits, to Fire Nation Militants and occasionally Dai Li agents who were still loyal to Ozai and Azula. The two became an unstoppable force for justice, having their names praised by all as the Mighty Avatar Aang and The Blind Bandit Toph. They loved the praise, Toph mostly, and they loved helping the world, but they also loved having a good time. When not fighting, they would usually spar or take in to the cities they enter and any festivities they might have, and as they had fun together, their love began growing stronger with each day and each battle.

Now they have recently reached the age of 17 both of them, and as it comes with age, their bodies began to change as well. Aang saw Toph and was amazed how much she had...developed, what cuteness she had when she was 12 has now morphed into a...for lack of a better word, Sexy appearance, she was gorgeous and loved her more than ever, She wore her hair loose, though she still had her headband, but now looked more elegant with her raven black hair lose and flowing.

Toph had noticed a change in Aang as well, though she still could not physically see him, she could sense his body through her earthbending, and my has he grown. She could sense that Aang had grown taller, his body, once thin and, in her opinion, weak, now looked and felt more lean and had muscles developing all around, thanks to her earthbending spars. Whenever they were close, Toph would ensnare him in a hug, just to feel his muscles, she nearly swooned when she first felt them, as well as other...parts of his body. The two started to spend more time together...which meant for them a lot of kissing and making out.

This is where our story begins, as we see the two close together as they lie down by a cave entrance, taking in the shade that relived them of the hot sun. Aang's arms found their way around Toph's torso and her arms are wrapped around his neck, their lips together in a deep and loving kiss. Aang gently bit into her lips, which made her smile and allowed her mouth to be open, he kisses deeper as his tongue slips into her mouth to play with hers. Toph let out a moan of pleasure, she loved playing with Aang's tongue, In Earth Kingdom slang, the term was known as a game of snakes. The two stayed in this position until the need for air became too great, they pull apart to catch their breaths.

Toph: Wow...I'll never get tired of that.

Aang: Heh, yeah, we're great kissers.

Toph: yeah...

They smile as they both let out a light laugh, Toph placed a hand on the side of the cave and stopped laughing.

Toph: Hey...there's something in these caves, some kind of rock I can't recognize.

Aang: There is?

She gets off of Aang and makes her way inside, Aang following close behind, yelling "wait for me."

They were at least 10 feet in when Toph stopped.

Toph: It's right here.

Aang uses some firebending to make a small flame in his hand, illuminating the cave. What they found made Aang's jaw open wide, the inside of the caves let out a shine as the light hit, the walls are covered with various raw gems and jewels, most are green, some are purple and blue.

Aang: Whoa...

Toph: What is it?

Aang: Gemstones...the cave must be a mining area.

Toph uses her earthbending to break a piece off, she feels it and smiles.

Toph: Oh now I recognize these. They're special Gemstones called Emeralds. Hey, watch this.

She takes the small piece in her hand and squeezes it very hard for a moment. When she let go, the piece looked more shiny, like a Jeweler's work.

Aang: Whoa...I didn't know earthbenders could do that.

Toph: I learned this trick from a Jeweler at Gaoling, he was an earthbender too and showed me how to do it. You focus on putting pressure, pulling the gem into itself, as this happens, the excess is chipped off, making it more clearer. After a few tries I managed to make one...It's back at home.

She looked sad for a moment. In the 5 years since Aang and Toph met, she never once went back home to her parents. She sent letters to them, with Aang's help of course, but she never though to ever return, despite a few of their letters begging her to come back. She knew she should go home but...she didn't felt ready to do so.

Aang places a hand on her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

Aang: It'll be alright Toph. I know that you're parents would be proud off all you have done.

Toph: Thanks twinkletoes.

She kisses him back and Aang smiled.

Aang: Happy to help...now I think we should leave. The way this place looks I think someone has been here recently, we don't want to look like thieves.

Toph: Good point.

Toph placed the gem she played with back on the side of the wall, hoping any miner there wouldn't notice the difference.

* * *

Later that night, After a few hours of earthbending Sparing, the two decided to call it a night. Toph began walking back to camp when she felt Aang jump right behind him.

Aang: Toph, could you stop for a moment? I want to show you something?

Toph: You want to SHOW me something?

Aang: You know what I mean by now.

Toph: (laughs a bit) ok, ok.

She felt Aang search something in his pocket and pull something out, then he held it by her neck

Toph: What's that?

Aang: You'll find out in a moment.

The item Aang held was out and Toph felt it with her hand: a small thin cloth...it was silk with some metal chains sewn in...Toph remembered feeling a similar item...Katara's necklace.

Toph: You got me a necklace?

Aang: I did...but not just any...feel the center.

She reached for it and felt a Jewel...a large emerald, her fingers traced the symbol of the Earth Kingdom; the one that was the small square in the circle, bit blended in that were swirl symbols...symbols of the Air Nomads. Toph felt touched by this, but her eyes widened as her memory came to something Katara told her about her necklace...it was for marriage.

Toph: Aang...are you...

Her voice stopped short as she felt him go on one knee.

Aang: Toph...You have been by my side for 5 years...you are my heart...you are, ironically, my rock, and I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you mar-humph?

Aang didn't finish as Toph jumped him and kissed him for all he was worth, they both fell on the ground as Toph kept her lips on his. After a moment, she pulls back and smiles.

Toph: Yes Aang...Yes! Yes...I will marry you.

Aang smiled and kissed her new fiance several times before they got up. Toph held her hair back and allowed Aang to place the necklace on her.

Toph: You know, usually, girls get rings when guys purpose, but the necklace is great too. I really like this chain...and the Jewel...Did you make this yourself?

Aang: I did...

Aang let out a mischievous smile as he added...

Aang: later today.

Toph: (eyes widened) You didn't...

Aang: I figured that they wouldn't miss one.

Toph pulled her new beau closer in a hug.

Toph: (laughs) I'm rubbing off on ya.

Aang: And I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you Toph.

Toph: I love you too.

They shared another sweet kiss, the future now had changed course. In a few days, they's send letters to everyone they've met in their travels, their closest friends. In a few months, they'd visit Toph's parents, who would be in for the shock of their lives, but in the years to come...the years spent as husband and wife, they will always return to this moment, the moment where Aang purposed with a simple Jewel he made himself, and they would feel just as in love everytime.

* * *

**_Hope you all liked "jewel." Don't forget to read and review _**


	18. Globe

**_This one is gonna be a challenge, But I'll do my best. Hope you like it_**

* * *

**Globe**

* * *

_This story takes place in Modern day AU. No one can bend and Toph can see, also, both are 16 years old._

* * *

Toph loved Aang, ever since they hooked up at Junior year, they've been doing all they could to be together; she would make him miss a class so they'd make out in private and always invited him to her house when both her mom and dad were out, visiting investors and things like that.

We see her and Aang on top of her bed, the two are in a loving embrace, their lips together in a deep and loving kiss, Aang pulls away for a moment, just to slip his tongue into her mouth. Toph let out a moan and pulls him in deeper in the kiss, but soon, the need for air became too great and they pulled out, reluctantly.

Aang: (catches breath) I love you, Toph.

Toph: I love you too, Twinkle-toes.

They shared a small smile and cuddled closer on the bed.

Aang: So...what should we do now? Your parents won't be back for a few hours.

Toph smiled at him and got up.

Toph: Follow me, I want to show you something.

She walks towards her closet, a walk-in closet. Aang felt nervous at first.

Aang: Uh...is this going to be one of those...modeling outfits kind of thing.

Toph: (laughs) get your mind out of the gutter, Twinkle-toes. You have to come in here too.

Aang looked around and reluctantly entered, his arms brushed against her various outfits, fancy dresses and other stuff she practically never wears, his hands brush against a green cocktail dress, making him blush as he felt it and imagined Toph in it. He reaches her side and notices the floor they are standing under was slightly different from the rest.

Aang: So...what's going on?

Toph: This is a little something I had made. A Jacob's Ladder.

She pulls away a hidden wall and pushes the button inside. Suddenly, Aang feels a shake and the floor he and Toph stood under started to move upward, like an elevator.

Toph: Just keep your arms in.

Aang did as he was told, the lift takes them to an upper level of the house, a dark room. Toph claps her hands and the lights turn on, revealing a small, windowless room, green painted walls and home to a desk, chair and several shelves. The shelves caught Aang's attention the most, as they all had Snow globes, all snow globes, all in different sizes and designs. By Aang's guess, there are at least 50 of them, a rather large collection.

Aang: (turns to Toph) What...what is this?

Toph: My private collection. You're the only one I've ever showed it too. Not even my parents know about it. I found this room when I was 9, spent a few years working on it and paid the servants extra to help and to not tell them.

Aang: But why...and...well, why collect snow globes?

Toph walks over to one of the shelves and takes a rather old looking snow globe, a Christmas one, which depicted a family by a Christmas tree, siting by it and enjoying the time together.

Toph: When I was 8, my grandmother gave this to me for Christmas. I got lots of fancy things and fun toys that year but this snow globe...this was my favorite out of all of them.

She shakes it and the snow and glitter swirls and gently falls on the image inside.

Toph: The family in this little ball of water...was something I wanted more than anything...a family.

Aang: But you do have a family. I mean, I was born an orphan, I'd kill to know who my parents were.

Toph: I've lived here my whole life, Aang...My dad only thinks about the family business, my mom just agrees with her. Only reason he thinks about me is how I should act and behave...I might as well be an orphan too. Anyway, I kept this in my room...even after they put away all the decorations. I found my second snow globe 6 months after.

She puts the snow globe back and looks over to the one next to it; a log cabin in the snow.

Toph: Whenever I felt alone...I always looked at them, looked into the little worlds the globes held and felt like I was in them. I started collecting more after that, I love being here...the only place where I can feel and act different.

Aang looked over her collection and saw each image in them. He smiled understanding what Toph was feeling right now.

Aang: That's beautiful, Toph. I...I'm honored you showed this to me.

Toph: You're the only one who knows...and I want to keep it that way.

Aang: My lips are sealed.

Aang moves closer and hugs her from behind.

Toph: (smiles) Hmm, let me seal them better.

She turns around and kisses him gently, but lovingly, on the lips.

* * *

One week, later, Toph was in her room, playing on her XBOX, Her parents were out again and she got a bit bored waiting for Aang, but she knew he would come.

Toph: Come on, come on...YES! Assassination!

TV/Game announcer: Killing Frenzy. Game Over.

Toph: And I'm Top of the board.

A knock came at her door.

Toph: It's open.

Aang came in and gave her a hug and a kiss.

Aang: How's my girlfriend doing?

Toph: Better now that her boy-toy-I mean boyfriend is here.

Aang laughed as they shared another kiss, when they finished, Toph noticed the bag in his hand.

Toph: What's that?

She reaches for it but Aang pulls it away.

Aang: Oh that? It's a surprise.

Toph: You got me something, and today isn't a special day? Heh, you love getting those sensitivity points, huh?

Aang: Oh knock that off.

Toph: (reaching for the bag) Come on, don't keep me hanging. What is it?

Aang: You have to close your eyes.

She gave an annoyed sigh as she closed them. "No peeking" he added and she let out a grunt.

Aang: Hold your hands out.

Toph did as he asked and soon felt something a bit heavy placed in them.

Aang: Ok, you can open them.

She did so and her eyes went wide: a snow globe...a homemade snow globe, rested in her hands. The glass was a large glass jar, a perfect one that had no indentations or logos, the base was made from modeling clay, that was hardened and shined with a primer coat of paint. In the snow globe were crude but accurate hand-carved models, probably water-resistant clay or plastic, of herself, Aang, and their Friends: Sokka and his little sister Katara, Sokka's Girlfriend Suki, and Zuko, Aang's former bully turned friend as well as Katara's boyfriend. And to Top it off, A little banner that said, "Our Friends...Our Other Family." Toph's eyes let out light tears of joy and caring.

Aang: It took me all week to make it. I asked Katara for help, but Don't worry, I didn't tell her what it was for.

Toph: Oh Aang...I...I can't believe you did this.

Aang: Now you have another world to look into...and this one is closer than you think.

Now Toph let her tears steam, letting them roll down her cheeks. She smiles at Aang and gives him the tightest hug she ever gave.

Toph: This is the nicest thing you've ever done...Thank you Aang. I love you.

Aang: I love you Toph...and I always will.

* * *

A few minute later, we see Toph in her snow globe room, placing the gift in an empty place to be with the others.

Toph: I think I have a new favorite.

Aang: I'm just glad I could make you happy.

Toph: You're the only one who can ever do that. Thank you so much...for everythting.

They shared another kiss together, surrounded by the different worlds the snow globes revealed...and one world that was exactly like this one.

* * *

**_To be honest, I had a different Idea on where to take this prompt, something more comical. But then I saw a Snow Globe while looking up the word Globe and though of this one better. I hope you like it, and don't forget to comment, read and review_**


	19. Onomatopoeia

**_Here is Day 5 of Taang Week. Enjoy._**

* * *

**Onomatopoeia**

* * *

_This story is a crossover with Halo, another edition to the Halo/Avatar fusion fics collection. Warning, light swearing_

* * *

Spartan-026, Toph, had always had an advantage to others, even when she became a Spartan, she still had her advantage, she was still blind. Now to most, some would call that a disadvantage; how could one fight, much less fire a gun, if one was blind? Well, Toph had been blind since birth but even before her treatments of vision visors, she had relied on her other senses to navigate: Her hearing allowed her to tell who was coming at her, how far they were and could tell when a person was lying by listening to the tone of their voice and heartbeat. Her sense of touch became very sensitive too, she would often walk with loose shoes as a child and could feel the vibrations on the ground, she could tell where there were trees, where a person was standing, and if she was completely barefoot, she could feel the smallest animals that were near. When one sense was cut off, nature always seem to compensate by backing up the other 4 and making them stronger, this was Toph's advantage. When the Mjolnir project was presented, Dr. Halsey made Toph's armor more unique, Her helmet's visor not only had an integration to make a vision visor, but knowing about her superior senses and how she used them in training, a second visor was being developed, one that would allow her to sense her surrounding in a sonar vision. However, this has not been developed yet, but knowing Dr. Halsey, she would continue it until it was perfected. So for now, Toph relied on her senses when out of her armor.

* * *

The Last Airbender, one of the UNSC's most prized ships, surviving several Covenant and Insurrectionist battles, the Destroyer class ship continued its course to Reach for repairs after its recent battle with a rebel ship, and refit of a new Slip-space drive, as its current one was getting old. Inside the ship, we see several Marines in its shooing range, marines and ODST each took a spot between barriers as they began practicing on target sheets, some with crude drawings of Grunts, Jackals, Elites and many other Covenant species.

As this continued, two more figures came to the shooting range, some marines and a few ODST stopped as they saw them. Even out of Armor, Spartans 004 and 026, Aang and Toph, were still a site to see, each of them a head taller than most of the men and women there. They pick a spot, one at the very end and far from the rest.

Aang: So...who's going first?

Toph: That will be me.

Aang didn't argue and let Toph go first. She sets her target up, one with the drawing of the Elite, and prepares...by removing her visor. Many of the Marines and ODSTs let out gasp...many and loud, they mumbled to themselves, a blind Spartan, was this some sort of trick? She reaches for a gun, but at that moment...

Marine 1: Whoa-whoa-whoa! What are you doing?

Toph: Um...I'm getting ready to shoot my target, is there a problem?

Marine 2: Yeah, 2 in fact, and both of them are your eyes. Last thing we need is you putting bullets in us.

Toph clenched her hand, tying to calm the anger building up on her.

Aang: Guys, I think you're underestimating my fellow Spartan. Why don't you show them what you've got?

Toph: (similes) Don't mind if I do.

* * *

_Click...clock_

_Toph picks the weapon up, an MA5C Assault Rifle up, switching the safety from off to on, gave off a sound, one that allowed her to hear the gun, and feel how she was holding it and where to point it._

_Beep_

_The light on the Rifle's indicator lid up, she feels over it and feels the heat from the light, shaped in a 32, the gun had a full clip._

_Click, clock_

_She sets the spring so its set on automatic._

_Tap, Tap. vvv...vvv...vvvv._

_She knocks the side of the bulkhead, the metal frames separating the people from the shooting area, the sound gave off a vibration, that laid out her area...as well as her fire._

_kckckc...kckckckckck_

_The Assault Rifle goes off, its bullets fire off in a crackling sound._

_twip, shrid twap._

_Toph smiled as she heard he sound of the Target sheet rip and take damage from her firing._

* * *

The men and women in the shooting range went wide-eyed and jaw-drop at what they have seen. A blind Spartan...actually aiming an Assault Rifle properly and fired at the target...without missing. Toph pulled the gun back and blew away the smoke coming from the barrel.

ODST: That was...Un-fuckin'-Believable!

Female Marine 1: Wow...I mean...How...you're eyes...

Toph: My eyes are not a handicap, Marine. They are an advantage.

Marine 3: I don't get it.

Toph: I see through my other senses. I just wear this Visor when I'm in a new place. My other senses are super-strong, allowing me to use my ears and my sensitive touch to know my surroundings and where to shoot.

ODST 2: That's fuckin' amazing.

Toph: Yeah, I can also tell the difference between guns, from one to the other.

Aang smiled a bit, He always got amusement when Toph showed off her senses and what she was capable of.

Marine: Seriously?

Toph: Seriously. Ever heard of the term Onomatopoeia?

Marine 2: Giving words to sounds.

Toph: Well, that's how I can tell. Each gun as its own unique sound, and each sound is like a different word.

Marine 3: No way, I call fowl on that.

Toph: I'll prove it to you. Go ahead and fire a gun, I'll tell you what kind it is and its bullets.

Some looked at eachother, talking to them selves, one of ODST says, "You're on." The man walks up to Toph and pulls out a Pistol and fires 3 rounds.

Toph: That's an M6C/SOCOM, also known as the "M6S" and informally known as the "Automag." it has a bit of a silencer and was firing12.7x40mm M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Penetration/.50 magnum rounds. They go "thch..thch.. thch."

ODST:...lucky guess.

Toph: Luck has nothing to do with it.

Marine 4: Ok, how about this?

He pulls his own Pistol, one with a different design and fires three rounds at a target as well.

Toph: Heh, are you even trying? M6C Personal Defense Weapon System, otherwise known as the M6C Magnum Sidearm, that version has no scope, unlike the Hell-Jumpers'. Firing 12.7x40mm M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Penetration/.50 Magnum Caliber Rounds. that has more of a "pck pck pck"

ODST 2: Hmm...not too bad...Here's something that might stump you...a little gift I got from those Covie bastards.

He reaches into a bag and Pulls out what looked like a Rifle version of a needler. He goes further by actually moving all the way to the first target range, far away from Toph, and Fires thee rounds at the target.

ODST 2: Try naming that, Miss Universe.

Toph: "Miss Universe?" Ok, I'm gonna let that one go because of your clever attempt to fool my sense of hearing. (clears throat) Covenant Type-31 Rifle, also known as the Needle Rifle, firing non-tracking Crystalline Explosive Projectiles that explodes after three shots in a living body. "kish, kish kish" like crystals breaking.

* * *

After an hour of both impressing the Troops with the ability to tell different weapons apart and actual target practice, Toph and Aang left the shooting range and went to the showers.

Aang: (laughs) I think you enjoyed that a bit too much.

Toph: Heh, I like showing off to those guys...and proving a point that I can still be a Spartan...a solider, even without my eyes.

Aang noticed that her head tilted down a bit, he recognized it when Toph felt a bit down, clearly the comments some of the marines said brought back a bad memory. Aang smiled ed a moved closer.

Aang: Hey Toph...tell me what this is:

Toph felt his lips on her cheek, a kiss, one that ended with a "mwah."

Toph: (smiles) Why Aang, I believe that is a kiss...from my boyfriend.

The two hugged, as they did Aang whispered into Toph's ear. She blushed and smiled, brining him closer to a kiss. They reached the locker rooms and showers. Making sure no one was around, Aang took Toph by the arm and quickly entered one of the shower rooms...together. Toph would hear many sounds: the "shshs" coming from the shower heads and the "splash" of the water, but there was one sound she hadn't heard in a long time and would most definitely hear it now...the "thump-thump" of their hearts...beating as one.

* * *

**_I got my Halo fix for this taang week AND I worked in the Prompt pretty well...I hope. Tell me what you think, read and review_**


	20. Hat

**_Day 6, only one more day to go._**

* * *

**Hat**

* * *

_This story takes place Sometime after Bitter Work, after a previous Taang Week fic "Class." P.S. I had help from a friend Robert, AKA Staredcraft_

* * *

It was another day for Aang and his friends, another day of training in the arts of water and earthbending...with earthbending especially, since He and Toph became smitten with one another, and had kept their more...romantic moments a secret from Katara and Sokka.

However, supplies have run low and they needed to stop at a local village to stock up, we see the four walking around, Katara and Sokka Carrying goods in a few bags.

Katara: We sure got a good deal from that marketplace. It should last us for a few days...Unless Sokka eats it all.

Sokka: Oh ha-ha, little sister.

Toph: I still say I should have haggled for them. Showing my family symbol would have gotten us better choices.

Aang: Would that really work? I mean, how well known is your family.

Toph: Oh the Bei Fongs are pretty well known in the Earth Kingdom...Not sure about Ba Sing Se though, but I still have enough money to last us even after you stop the Fire Lord.

The three let out a few light laughs. After a moment, Toph started feeling hot, she wipes her forehead, already covered in sweat.

Toph: Whew...Is it just me or is it getting hotter?

Sokka: It must have hit Midday already, the Sun is right above us.

Toph: Ugh...I'm gonna fine some shade (walks off).

Katara: Ok, but don't wander too far off.

Toph: (mockingly) Yes, Mom.

Katara mumbles about being called mom and continued the shopping with Sokka and Aang. Toph walks around and notices some part of the ground wasn't as hot as the rest of it, realizing its shade, she earthbends a small pillar and sits on it.

Toph: Ahh...that's more like it.

Voice: (male) need relief from the heat, huh?

Toph noticed the man as she made her earth chair and figured he wouldn't bother her, so she got a bit annoyed when he started taking to her.

Toph: Yeah, what's it to you?

Man: Nothing, but maybe I can help you out. My shop sells hats, and it's always a good idea to wear a hat on a hot and sunny day.

Toph: Hats huh? Well, I suppose I could use a hat.

Toph lowers the pillar she was in and entered the shop. there were hats on clay bust of heads and a few handing on the walls in display.

Man: So, I have a few designs and hats made of different materials. Just pick the one you think looks good.

Toph: "Looks good?" Uh, buddy, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm blind.

Man: You are? Huh, You moved so naturally, I didn't notice. I'm sorry, would like any assistance.

Toph: That won't be necessary, I can still feel around.

She reaches to the wall, since she stood on a wooden floor, her senses made things look fuzzy. She places her hand over the many hats, they were all shaped the same, a wide cone shape, but they were made of different materials, some were straw, others were silk held in shape by stick, some made from think paper. She feels one that felt soft like feathers in a pillow. She removes her headband and looses her bun, letting her hair flow loosely on her back. She places the hat on her head.

Toph: Ooh...this feels comfortable. Very soft and cool.

Suddenly, she hears light lighter and recognizes it to be Aang's.

Toph: Aang, what are you doing here?

Aang: I told Katara I was going to stay with you, and it looks like I came just in time.

Toph: I'm thinking of Getting a hat. What do you think of this one?

Aang: (holds back laugh) Yeah...I suppose...if you don't mind looking like a chicken-hawk.

He then laughed louder, Toph couldn't see it but the hat she wore was completely covered in feathers, it was more of a decorative hat, worn at festivals and events like that. Toph felt a bit embarrassed not feeling the more elaborate designs and took it off.

Toph: I'm glad I could make you laugh.

Aang: (calms down) Sorry Toph, I-

He stopped as he noticed her hair was down...he had never seen her hair down before, it made her look more...beautiful, more exotic.

Toph: You what?

Aang: Wow Toph...your hair...

Toph: what, it's not a mess, is it?

She started patting her hair down, Aang moved closer and took her hand into his.

Aang: Far from it...you look good without you hair up in a bun...more beautiful.

Toph blushed at that, with her hands holding his she could tell he was sincere when he said that.

Toph: Well, if that's what you think, I'll keep it down more often.

Aang: I'd like that.

He looks up at the hats and noticed one that was silk, and had the same colors as Toph's outfit, beige and green. He takes it and places it on her head.

Aang: Hmm...that one looks good.

Toph: (feels hat) Hey not bad...it's simple...soft and comfortable-

Aang: (adds) and it matches your outfit...it matches your pretty face.

Toph blushed more at that, unable to hold it, she moves in close and starts kissing him.

Aang: Hey, wait.

He takes her hat off and held it to the side of their faces.

Toph: Why are you doing that?

Aang: so no one can look in on us.

Toph: Hmm...I think I'll buy this hat.

With that, she leans in for a kiss, this time Aang kisses back, more lovingly.

Toph: (breaks kiss) You've still got it, Magic Lips.

Aang: I love you Toph.

Toph: I know.

* * *

**_Short, sweet and two the point. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review_**


	21. Ring

**_The final day of Taang Week. Hope you all like it_**

* * *

**Ring**

* * *

_This story takes place in Modern day AU. Toph can see and no one can bend, and they are both 16_

* * *

Toph hated herself right now. She once owed Aang a favor after helping her pass her mid-terms, it was months ago and he had called her up on it...by helping him clean the basement of Aang's house while his stepfather, Gyatso, went on a business trip.

We see the two deep in the basement, which is practically space-less and dusty.

Aang: Thanks again for helping me with this Toph. I'm not sure I could have finished it all by today.

Toph: Oh don't mention it...seriously, don't.

The two continued with their work of dusting shelves, clearing out boxes, seeing what should be kept, what should be thrown out, and what could be considered valuable. This process went on for about an hour when Toph began to grow bored.

Toph: Ugh...what a waist of my precious Saturday. I could be watching cartoons or something. (to Aang) is there a TV down here?

Aang: There is, but the sound doesn't work.

Toph groans in annoyance, she then reaches a box and opens it, inside were several comic books in Mylar bags and simple card stock.

Toph: Hello...jackpot!

Aang: What did you find?

Toph: Comic books.

She takes a few out and looks at the covers, they looked really old but recognized a few of the subjects: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and many others DC comics.

Toph: Whoa...these things are super-old.

Aang steps by and looks at them, his eyes widened.

Aang: I remember these. When I was 8, I found them and use to read them all the time, but then Gyatso told me not too, as they were really old and delicate. (takes a few) These must be from the golden age of the series.

Toph: Golden age, huh?

She comes across one she didn't recognize, the title said Green Lantern.

Toph: What the...this isn't Green Lantern. This guy isn't wearing green at all.

Aang: (looks at it) Oh that's the original, Alan Scott.

Toph: Never heard of him. I only know Hal Jordan, and those other three guys.

Aang: John Steward, Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner.

Toph: Yeah, that's them. (Pauses) Hey how do you know so much?

Aang: Green Lantern is my favorite comics.

Toph: I thought that was Superman.

Aang: He's a close second. Anyway, this Green lantern wasn't really a space cop. He found a green meteorite and carved it into both a lantern and a power Ring. It wasn't until the Silver age they changed the idea of Green Lanterns entirely.

Toph: Yeah, then it became awesome.

Aang: Yeah. They retooled it a few times, up to the recent Story we know now...or I know at least.

Toph: Could you ever imagine yourself as one of those guys?

Aang: More than once. You'd probably make a great Green Lantern too...or red or Yellow depending on your moods.

Toph: Yeah. Wait, what? Red and Yellow?

Aang: Oh you haven't heard. The comics revealed that there is an emotional spectrum, where the green power comes from. There are other colors and they've been made into lanterns powers.

Toph: So there are other colored Lanterns? What kind?

Aang: Let me show you.

Aang walks over to another side of the basement and pulls a small box, which was recently stacked with others.

Aang: I've been buying the recent comics and got these.

He opens it to reveal that it was filled with different colored plastic rings, each a different color and designed with a different symbol.

Toph: These are the Rings?

Aang: Yeah, they were free with the comics.

Toph: (laughs) Free rings with a comic? That is so old school, its awesome. (picks up a red ring) so how do they work in the comics?

Aang: Well with the one you're holding, that's a Red Lantern Ring, Red Lanterns draw power from Rage and can vomit Fire Blood.

Toph: Bad-ass.

Aang: Orange is Avarice, Greed. In the comic, only one guy has an orange ring, his army is actually people he has killed and has taken their spirits in the form of constructs.

Toph: Damn, what a way to go.

Aang: Yellow is Fear, and it belonged to the Sinestro corps.

Toph: You mean the Purple/red Green Lantern who went bad made his own Lantern Corp?

Aang: That's right, and these others came after that. Blue is Hope, they actually charge the Green Rings and in return, Green helps the Blue Lanterns fight. Indigo is Compassion, they can channel other ring powers into itself. Violet is Love, the Star Sapphires.

Toph: I know Star Sapphire, the Green Lantern Fem Fatal. She was cool. What about the black and white ones?

Aang: Well, Black is Dead, anyone dead would get this and be a Zombie Black Lantern.

Toph: Damn...and let me guess, White is Life and brings them back to normal.

Aang: Well...more or less.

Toph takes a few of the rings and looks at them each.

Toph: These are pretty cool...I wonder what would have happened if someone wore all these rings?

Aang: That's the one thing I don't know. I mean, at first I though all 7 rings would make a white lantern if combined...now I'm not sure.

Toph: Say...you have a few that are copies...is it cool if I have one?

Aang: Sure, Take your pick. You can even pick one of each.

Toph: Tempting, but I think I'll stick with one...Simple green.

She takes one of the Green rings and places it on her middle finger, it fit perfectly.

Toph: Heh (deep voice) In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night...uh...

Aang: (rolls eyes, sighs) No Evil Shall Escape My Sight. Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might-

Toph: (interrupts) I know the rest. Beware My Power, Green Lanterns Light. Do the others have Oaths too?

Aang: They do, want to know them?

Toph: Not right now, thank you.

She looks at the box again, she smiles as a though came to her. She takes one of the blue rings then takes Aang's hand, who blushed at the sudden contact.

Aang: What are you-

Toph: Hold still.

She then places the blue ring on Aang's middle finger.

Toph: You say that the Blue Rings help Green and vice versa, right?

Aang: Yeah...

Toph: Well, since I'm wearing a Green Ring, it should make sense for you to wear a Blue Ring. We're always together...and we help eachother...(blushes) We're a good team.

Aang smiled realizing why she did it. He pulls Toph closer in a hug and gives a bigger smile.

Aang: That we are.

He then kisses Toph on the lips, Toph let out a moan and kissed back. After a moment, they pulled away, smiling and blushing.

Aang: Someday, I'll put a real ring on that finger.

Toph: (blushes deeper) wow...you really mean it?

Aang: I would say, "I do" but that seems too cliché.

Toph giggled a bit at that.

Toph: I'll make sure you keep that promise.

They kissed again, enjoying the simple moment they have made.

* * *

**_And thus ends the last day of Taang Week. I hope you all enjoyed these fics. Next week will be Zutara week, so make sure you look out for me when that starts. Once Again, Read and Review and Long Live Taang._**


	22. return

_**Hi everyone. Since I missed Zutara Week (though I'm still considering Late submissions) I thought I could at least even things by doing Taang Week. All the info is posted on my DA Journal, so without further ado.** _

* * *

**Return**

* * *

_This story Will take place during the episode "Avatar Aang" and it will follow what has been describe in Previous Zutara and Taang Week fics_

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai, or Phoenix King as he called himself now, looked up and the looming presence that is Avatar Aang, in full control of the avatar state. With his arm and Legs encased in earth, Ozai realized he was a good as dead. Aang hovers over him on the narrow pillar they landed on, as he spoke, his voice was distorted and powered, as if the pervious avatars were speaking with him. "Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price." He lands in front of Ozai, he summons the elements that surrounded him, stones form a sharp point, the water freezes into an icicle and the fire increases in its size.

"No...You can't do this! you won't! Avatar Roku couldn't kill Sozin, it's not in the Avatar's nature to kill!" Ozai shouted, hopefully to be spared. Aang spoke again, this time in his own voice "Times have changed Ozai...I've changed...and you helped with that change. You took away my life, destroyed my home, caused nothing but pain and suffering to everyone I hold dear!"

Aang took control of the Elements ready to strike Ozai down. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Trapped in a defensive position, unable to access the Avatar State, Aang though he would lose his life today, but the Spirits have intervened though visions. He had seen how the world was paralyzed in fear when the comet arrived. He had seen his friends fighting in the sky, on the many air ships, trying to buy time for Aang as he faced Ozai. He saw Katara, facing Azula when Zuko was struck by lightning saving her, and Katara Stopping Azula and saving Zuko. He had seen Toph, Fighting with all she could with Sokka and Suki...Toph...he remember the talk they had before Aang was drawn to the Spirits call...the confessions...the kiss...he couldn't let them down, He couldn't let them die because of him, he wouldn't. Aang knew he couldn't just leave to save them...he was already working on saving them...by fighting Ozai, he couldn't let his attachment to his friends, to his loved ones, stand in the way of doing his duty as Avatar...and that's when he felt it: His seventh Charka, blocked by both Azula's strike and his fear to let attachment go, had released itself...it was open...and in that instant, He entered the avatar state, it had returned. He fought Ozai with the power of the Elements and the previous Avatars by his side, he brought Ozai to his knees and knew what he had to do.

With a final thrust, The elements charged at Ozai, ready for the final kill. Ozai shut his eyes, waiting for the end to come...but it didn't. After a moment, he opened his eyes and saw he was free from the earth confinements holding him down, broken by the Avatar himself. Aang exited the State and glared at Ozai. "Surprised? Don't be...you're not worth it." He moved closer to Ozai, who was still laying on the ground "look at you" aang said, "Big Bad Fire Lord Ozai, bringer of devastation and destruction to the world" he added with a mocking tone, "and here you are...at my feet, cowering and begging for your life. You've lost Ozai. the four Nations will always endure, they will heal itself from the scars you caused." Aang moved closer to his face "remember this defeat Ozai...this Humiliation! Remember that you can never win." he smiled before turning his back on him, looking out on the edge, knowing that he was right.

Ozai was shocked at what he said...but then he grew angry. He got up and sends a lightning bolt Aang's way, but Aang managed to catch it in time and redirected. However, the lighting was erratic and wild, it flowed through his entire body before it channeled through his stomach and out his arms...one of the areas it channeled through were his eyes, the power and bright light it caused made him temporarily blind. Seeing the Avatar stumble, Ozai knew he had an opportunity, he smiled as he got up. "No...you remember..boy" Ozai said mockingly, "How I turned defeat into victory" He marches over to him as he stood, looking powerless and sightless. "How even with all that power, you were still weak. How I left your 'friends' without their savior." He took a stance and was ready to deliver the final blow. Just as Ozai send the blast at Aang, he spun around and missed. "What?" Ozai asked, surprised. Aang took a stance himself and stomped. Without his sight, Aang started relying on the same thing Toph relied on: his other senses.

Ozai growled as he sent fire blast after fireballs, but Aang blocked and dodged each attack. "No! NO! How are you doing this?" he asked in frustration, Aang replayed with a smile "I just waited and listened." Ozai growled and charged at him, he roared in frustration, his fist smothered in flames ready to strike. Aang stood still and waited, he couldn't see where Ozai would strike so the moment he got close enough...he struck.

Ozai stopped in a flash...the fire on his fist faded. Aang's vision returned and he saw Ozai as he looked down...an icicle had pieced his flesh and into his heart. He started gasping and he held the wound. He stumbled around trying to get it out, but was losing his footing, Aang moved out of his reach as he fell off the edge. He screamed for his life as he plummeted down to the water and rocks below, Aang looked down at where he fell and didn't see him float back up.

Aang hears the sound of one of the War ships hover near him. He took a stance ready to fight whoever came out, but all that came out were Sokka, Suki and Toph. Suki was helping Sokka, who had a bandaged leg and the moment Toph landed on solid earth, she runs to Aang's side. "Guys, how did you-" Aang started to ask but Toph cut him off with a deep, hard kiss on the lips. Aang smiled in it and kissed back, but at that moment, Toph pulled away and punches him in the arm. "You jerk!" Toph shouted, "Don't EVER disappear like that again! Did you have any idea how worried we were?!"

Aang rubbed his arm but smiled "I'm sorry, Toph. but I guess the Spirits had other plans." Toph still looked angry "Well, maybe next time, they can let us know first." Aang just shook his head "I'm sorry I scared you." "Who said I was scared, I just wanted-" Toph started to defend herself but Aang silenced her with another kiss, He pulled away and smiled as Toph blushed deeply after that, "Okay, you're off the hook for now."

Suki and Sokka looked shocked at what they saw, but Suki gave a knowing smile "I knew it" She said. Sokka decided to change the subject "Man, Aang You should have seen yourself, it was amazing! You were all like," He starts making firing noises as he pantomimes what he saw, despite his broken leg "and then the Fire Lord was all like," he acts like Ozai did before he fell. "Stop Sokka. I'm not entirely proud of that" Aang said, not wanting to envision that again.

"Aang, we saw the whole thing" Suki said, "we know that final blow was a mistake...but you can't blame yourself for that." Aang looks at her "Ozai was a coward. You showed him mercy and he took advantage of that. His death wasn't by your hand but by his own arrogance" she added.

"You did what you had to do, Twinkletoes" Toph added, "you won...the war is over." Aang gave a sigh "thanks guys. I know, you're right, and I don't disagree about Ozai...I just wished I could have done it without shedding blood." Aang said, "It's a shame really, I never got to use that technique." "Technique?" Sokka asked, "Yeah, it was something a giant Lion Turtle showed me, Spirit bending. I would have been able to take Ozai's firebending." Aang explained "seriously?" Toph asked, Aang nodded and Toph smirked and crossed her arms "wow, you have the craziest adventures when you disappear." She moved closer and held him close, "But I'm glad you returned." Aang smiled and touched his forehead with hers "So am I Toph." He leans in for another sweet kiss. Toph didn't pull away, she kissed back, they stayed that way even after the red sky turned blue again, returning the night sky to its proper place.

* * *

_Several months later_

* * *

After the Comet, Zuko was crowned the new Fire Lord. He vowed to return the Fire Nation to its former peaceful glory, undoing the damage his forefathers created. Ba Sing Se was returned to a simple city, the Dai Lee removed from the city for their treason, King Kuei returned to his throne and Vowed the city would be equal for all. Iron returned to Ba Sing Se and retired to his Tea Shop after helping Zuko. Everything was returning to normal...but there was still one more task for Avatar Aang and Toph Bei Fong.

* * *

There they stood, Aang's face was neutral while Toph looked nervous, and for good reason, they had returned to Gaoling...her home. They stood in front of the gates surrounding the mansion. Aang could feel the anxiety and held her hand "I can't do this" Toph said. "Toph, you know in your heart you have to. You can't run from this forever. You have to face your parents."

Toph suddenly moved closer, embracing him "what if they try to keep me away forever, what if they still don't understand?" Toph asked, Aang held her close "then I will do everything in my power to make them understand. I'm not going to lose you Toph. Not after all we've been through."

Toph calmed slightly, and looked up to him "you promise?" Aang answered with a kiss, she blushed again and stood up "i really wish I didn't have to." "I know...but its the only way."

"Ok...lets do this." Toph said, "Ready or not Mom and Dad...your daughter has returned.

Hey walked together to face this return head on, Aang held her hand for support and Toph took it, they were ready.

* * *

**_That's day one. keep watching for more_**


	23. comfort

**_Here's day 2 of this year's Taang week._**

* * *

**Comfort**

* * *

_This story takes place some time after the war, after "return." Aang and Toph are 16 at this point. And thanks to Robert "Staredcraft" for the idea _

* * *

Toph and Aang Realized that they had made a mistake coming to the Ember Island Theater again.

After the war, while the Rest of their friends stayed in their nations to oversee their respectful lands, Aang and Toph continued traveling together, taking care of any situation that called for them. They decided to take a vacation after one harrowing incident involving a group of Rouge soldiers still loyal to Ozai.

Aang chose Ember Island because of Zuko's beach house being available to them whenever they want. The other reason was that no one would know who Aang and Toph were, since they wore Fire Nation clothing. This was to Avoid any and all "fans" that might recognize them and bother them with either a show or an autograph or something of that nature. Being the Avatar and the famous metalbending Blind Bandit can have its toll on anyone, which is why they stayed incognito whenever on this island. Toph had her Hair out of its bun and let it loose, while Aang allowed his hair to grow back, that way he can just wear a headband.

While entering town, they were greeted by a man in a festive costume, he handed them free tickets to promote a new production, a retelling of "the Boy in the Iceberg" the embarrassing and inaccurate play depicting the lives of Aang, Toph and their friends. They learned after the war, the play got negative responses to patrons and were forced to change it, rumor had it they received orders from the Fire Lord himself. They laughed at that realization and decided to check it out. It was free and they were curious as to what they changed.

It Started the same way as the first one did, First depicting Katara and Sokka's finding of Aang in the Iceberg, However there have been some differences. The actress playing Katara wasn't as...plump, the Actor Sokka seem to tell more Jokes than the previous one did...but one of the bigger changes was that they gave Aang's character to a man this time. Aang was happy about that change, as they made him more heroic rather than childish.

When coming across Iroh and Zuko, they saw His scar was on the correct position and he wasn't as overly dramatic as the previous production. The More Awkward scenes like the Blue Spirit saving Aang was altered to make them out like Partners in fighting.

When the Second act came along, Bringing up the moment Aang Meets toph, they saw another big change: a Woman was paying Toph's character. Rather than a big tough guy in the previous incantation, this actress acted kinda like azula would, only not as evil, and had the figure to pull the attitude off, meaning she looked very...beautiful.

Another big change was unlike what they saw last, they noticed that their characters were closer than before...the play writers made them a couple at this point, despite that Aang and Toph didn't get romantically involved until the last days of the war.

And it wasn't tamed couple stuff they were see. It was over the top dramatic professing their love kind of couple stuff. About every other moment with actors Aang and Toph, they did something romantic and mushy. The real toph was ready to gag at what was going on.

"I can't believe you talked me into this" Toph said, "Hey, you wanted to come too" Aang argued. "I expected changes in their acting, not change my character's actor." She said, "I think it would have been awkward with my Actor changed." Aang responded, he turned to the stage again and once again had a Romantic addition. It was the scene when the Gaang had to go through the serpents pass. What they changed from reality was that Toph had fallen in the Water and aang dove in to save her.

Actor Aang was dragging actress Toph, who pretended to be unconscious, out of the fake water set. Actor Aang places his head over her chest "She's not breathing" He said in a dramatic Voice, making the other players act in shock and sadness. "No...I won't let it end like this!" he shouts, he rests the actress down and pretends to perform the kiss of like, a live-saving maneuver nicknamed for the touching of their lips. He pretends to give her air, after a moment, actress Toph wakes up and pretends to cough "my love" actor Aang called out "Oh Aang...you saved me" Actress Toph said. She smiled and gives him a big kiss, they stay that way for a moment, the audience cheer at this just before the curtain closes to set up the next scene.

Aang and Toph just gave a deep blush at that, "it could have been worst." Aang offered "how?" Toph asked, "They could have known who you really gave that 'thank you' kiss to" he said snickering a bit. Toph blushed deeper at the memory and punches Aang's arm hard. "Ow!" "that's not funny." Toph growled.

* * *

After another intermission we see them looking into what looks the last days before the war. Actor Aang was standing, looking sad, Actress Toph entered stage left. "Aang, are you ok?" she asked, "It's nothing, my love" he said. "it must be to keep you up." she said in a comforting tone. "It's only three days until Sozin's Comet, Toph" actor Aang said in a dramatic tone. "What if I fail in stopping Ozai?"

"Listen to me, beloved" Actress Aang said "I've only spend a short time with you, ever since we met in the Earth Kingdom, but I know in my heart you can do this...we'll all be there at your side." They share another kiss, Toph rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Toph. But I still can't help but feel the end coming...this could be our last moment in this world" Actor Aang said. "I know...I've had these feelings too...and it's making me rethink our relationship."

This caught Aang and Toph's attention, "What do you mean?" Actor Aang asked. The real Toph was blushing "Oh no..." Actress Toph gave a sly smile "I think we should take our relationship to the next...level," she said before Giving him the deepest kiss anyone has ever seen or heard. Toph's blush was getting deeper as she realized what she actress self meant "No no no no no! Please don't tell me they're going to do what I think they're going to do!" She said in panic.

They pulled away and actor Aang gave a smile, "Yes...if this is our last moments...I want to spend it with the Woman I love...and show her how much I love her" Actress gave gave a smile as she kisses him again. The audience gave a round of cheers as Actor Aang picked her up Bridal style, They then snuck out in a way that made it clear they were going to do something...naughty. Toph and Aang had dropped jaws as the scene ended with the curtain falling, Aang was blushing deeply at that, he turned to Toph a saw she looked...not embarrassed, but furious. "That's...it!" she snarled before standing up, she storms out of the Balcony. "Oh boy...Toph wait!" he called out as he ran after her.

He hurried to the lobby but lost sight of her "Oh man, I hope she doesn't do anything reckless." He said to himself. That's when he felt the theater shake a bit, "What the? Strange...the Island's volcano shouldn't be active" Aang said, his eyes widened suddenly in realization "oh no." Not caring if he blows his cover, Aang uses his airbender and speeds between everyone he comes across and hurries outside.

* * *

Outside the theater Toph takes an earthbending stance as it looks like she's about to attack. The target: the entire theater, but before she could do anything else, Aang came in and lifted her up in the air. Toph growled,"Let me go! Let me go!" she shouts, "Not until you promise to calm down and NOT destroy the theater," Aang told her. "Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I just send them all 6 feet under?!" "one, it would blow our cover, and two: they shouldn't die for such a stupid misinterpretation" He said, "But that's just it!" Toph argued, "What do you mean," he asked. "If you put me down and I'll explain!" She said. Aang reluctantly places Toph back on the ground. She straightens her clothing and turns to him. She sighed "when you disappeared...I felt that I would never see you again. It scared me because...I didn't want you to leave me." She gave a shy blush as she continued "and when we found you...I wanted to tell you that I didn't want another moment pass without me letting you know how much I loved you." Aang looked surprised and blushed as well, "You did?" Toph nods at that. "Yeah...Now I feel more upset after witnessing that" She sighs. Aang remembered at one point during their travels, when they were having a moment, Toph sometimes got a little...too frisky. It bothered Aang slightly, he was a monk and believed certain principles, one of them involved intercourse, he was saving his first time for marriage...with someone that he loved deeply for...and that was Toph.

Aang felt heartbroken seeing Toph in such a state...he wanted to comfort her, make her feel better. Aang takes her hands and brought her closer, he gives her a passionate kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened but they soon lowered as she kissed back, her face blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Aang went a little deeper and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Toph swooned a little at that and matched him, letting their tongues meet. Toph felt so blissful, she even lifted one of her legs in the air.

After some time, Aang pulled away, but held her close still. Toph's eyes were closed, but they opened slighty, her face showing a very lovesick smile. "Wow...we haven't kissed like that for so long." She said a bit breathless. Aang smiled too, "Toph, I'm sorry that you feel so conflicted...and I feel bad that I'm the source of it. But no matter what happens, I want you to know that you are my love. My other half, the yang to my yin." Toph's eyes teared in joy "Oh Aang..." they embraced and just stood there, oblivious to everything else. "Aang...let's just go home" Toph suggested, "but what about the play?" Aang asked. "To be perfectly honest... I don't care how it ends. I just want to be with you and not think about what's to come. At least for tonight." she said, Toph rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way, "well..ok, if that's what you want." She nods and moves her head on his shoulders, resting. Aang continued to comfort his girlfriend for the remainder of the night.

* * *

_**There is comfort. Enjoy and keep watching**_


	24. shatter

**_Day 3 of Taang week, this one is gonna be different_**

* * *

**Shatter**

* * *

_This takes placed in an AU where Toph was the First to find Aang, Rather Than Sokka and Katara. and is based on a chapter of "What if" by roca dos_

* * *

Finding the Boy, now known as Aang, in that frozen earth ball, turned out to be a blessing. Toph Bei Fong had now found someone who knew where Omashu would be, making her Trip to Earth Rumble VI all the more quicker.

His six-legged animal, Appa, was still walking when they finally left the swamp. She was grateful that the beast didn't fly...but was curious as to how. Petting the furry thing, she didn't sense it having any wings, so she asked "Hey Twinkletoes, how can this thing fly without wings?" "My Name is Aang" He said, "I know, I just like calling you that since you're so light on your feet." Aang let a low sigh that she managed to hear.

"So...my question?" she asked, "Oh right. Well, Appa is a Sky-Bison, or Flying Bison if you will. They use airbending, they were the Original Airbenders and the first Air Nomads leaned Airbending from them." Aang Petted Appa as he continued "at least that's what the Monks told me when I was learning Airbending."

Toph raised an eyebrow and looked genuinely intrigued "You're an Airbender?"  
"Sure am" Aang answered, "in fact, I was the youngest to master it, I earned my tattoos." Toph seemed intrigued by that as well, "You have tattoos too" she asked "yep. They're all around my Body, and end with an arrow on my arms, legs and head. You want to see them" Aang asked, then realized "oh...right, you're blind, sorry...hey how did you know I was near you when you found me, and how did you know about Appa, and how come you are all alone, shouldn't-" Toph raised a hand to stop him.

"Slow down there, kid." "Kid? I'm the same age as you" Aang argued "and yet YOU'RE by yourself?" She asked, "No...Appa is with me, right boy?" he asked his bison, who gave a growl. "Anyway...Even though I was born blind, I've never had any trouble seeing."  
She climbs off and lands on the solid ground. Aang stops appa and lands next to her. "I see with earthbending...it's kinda like seeing with me feet" she continued pointing at her feet, "I was wondering why you were barefooted" Aang said, "Yeah, well, with earthbending I feel the vibrations in the ground with my feet and I can see where everything is: you...Appa...those trees...even those ants."

Aang looked around and spotted a very small ant hill on the ground away from them, needless-to-say he was awestruck, "That's amazing." Toph felt a bit prideful and blushed, "Thanks...it's what makes me the world's greatest earthbender" she said with full pride. "Then I guess I'm lucky to go to this Earth Rumble VI, I get to see you in action."

Toph gave a smirk, glad to have made another fan, "Thanks. So you say your an Airbender? That's kinda rare." Aang looked confused at that "what do you mean?" "Well, from what my teachers and parents told me, no one has ever seen an airbender in 100 years, they're believed to be extinct." Toph felt Aang's heart jump slightly and felt it beat faster "Extinct? What do you mean?"

Toph was about to say something when she turned her head. "Toph?" Aang asked. She places her hands to the ground to get a better sense of what she felt, "Something is coming this way...we got to go!" "What is it, what's coming?" He asked, but Toph grabbed his hand, "There no time, back on your Bison, we-" She was stopped as a fire blast came their way. Suddenly, they were surrounded by men in red armor and uniforms, the men surrounded Appa as well, though they kept their distance. Aang recognized the insignia on their uniforms, "They look like Fire Nation Soldiers. I thought we were in the Earth Kingdom?" "we are, we must be near one of their colonies" Toph answered

Aang was about to ask about that when the men parted slightly for another...a teenager, roughly 16 years old, he wore Armor like them but the feature that got Aang's attention was the scar on the left side of his face. He stared at him and Toph, focusing more on Aang and the tattoos. "Our scouts found these two leave the swamp, around the same place that beam of light came from" one of the men told the boy "you did good Lieutenant Jee" the teen answered, then moved closer to Aang and Toph, "identify yourselves" he ordered, "Why should we?" Toph mouthed, Zuko glared at her "because I can roast the both of you alive with one shot" He threatened, but Toph didn't look scared. "Yeah, just try it you-" Aang stood in front of Toph, facing the teen "whoa-whoa-whoa. Hold on. We weren't doing anything wrong, we were just making our way to Omashu."

"Then you picked the Wrong Path, this area is under Fire Nation control" the teen continued, "Since when does the Fire Nation take control of parts of the Earth Kingdom" Aang asked, the teen raised an eyebrow at that, "Since the start of the war" he answered. "What war, what are you taking about?"  
The soldiers looked at eachother at that, the teen looked more surprised, "...You're kidding, right?" he turned to Toph, "He's kidding, right?" "Don't look at me" Toph said defensively, "I just met the guy."

"Look um...mr. fire nation guy..." Aang started to say, but the teen interrupted "My name is Zuko, Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne, and you will address me as such!" Aang chuckled at that, "Serious? I mean, that's kinda a mouth full isn't it? I mean, 'greetings Prince Zuko, Son of Ursa and Fire-whoa!" he was startled as Zuko sent another fire blast st them, missing them by inches. Zuko looked angry, "You dare mock me? I am a skilled Firebender, you are just a child." Aang looked annoyed at that, "Yeah? Well..you're just a teenager!" Toph gave a flat expression "good comeback" she said sarcastically. "Men, take these two and the animal into our custody" Zuko ordered, "maybe a few years in the Boiling Rock will better their attitude."

The men began surrounding the two, their hands ignite with flames as they moved closer, "Sorry, boys, but I have a date with Earth Rumble VI" Toph said. She stomped and the earth under the soldiers feet rose in pillars, sending them flying, She raises more boulders and sends them at the men surrounding Appa, "Come on, lets get out of here!" Toph shouted, dragging Aang back to Appa, but Zuko sent a blast of Fire at her feet, stopping her. "Impressive, a blind Earthbender" he said, "That's right, now get out of the way, Sparky, before you get buried" Toph threatened. "Sparky?" Zuko asked, "Please. I've defeated and took in my possession the Southern Water Tribe's last Waterbender and their last Warrior" he boasted, "I'm more than a match for a mere Earthbender."

"How about an Airbender?" Aang asked, before Zuko could reply, he spins and sends a gust of wind his way, pushing him down and surprising him. "Hold on!" Aang shouted, grabbing Toph, he creates an air ball under him and rides it like a scooter, carrying Toph in his arm. Zuko could only watch in amazement "He IS an airbender..." his eyes widened more at a realization "...The Avatar! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" He shouted. Aang and Toph landed on Appa's back, just as the men recovered and surround the sky-bison, Hands lid up with fire. Zuko Joined them, aiming his at Aang, "Don't move! You have no where to run!" one of them shouted. Aang smiled, "Who said anything about running? Appa, Yip-Yip!"

The Bison let out a roar before it leaped into the air...and started climbing more into the sky. The men were in awe at the sight before Zuko shouted, "Don't just stand there! Shoot it Down!" The soldiers fire at Appa, but Aang got him higher, "Let's get out of here, boy!" he said and the beat flew fast. Zuko only looked in awe...then he smiled, "My long search...it's about to come to an end." He turned to his men, "Get back into town, gather as much supplies as you can and send it to the ship, we sail as soon as possible." One of them turned to him and asked, "Sir, what do we tell your uncle?" Zuko looked at him and said, "Tell him...I have found the Avatar, as well as his partner."

* * *

Toph held on for dear life as Appa flew higher and Higher. Aang gave a look around before saying, "Okay boy, ease off, we should be save up here." Appa slowed down, Toph still looked pale, "can we PLEASE go back to solid ground now?!" She asked, "Sorry about that, but we had to get away from those guys" Aang said, "That's ok, Twinkletoes, let's just continue to Omashu for Earth Rumble VI." Aang looked shocked at Toph "How can you think about your little Earthbending tournament at a time like this? Those Fire Nation soldiers invaded the Earth Kingdom" he said. "Yeah, no duh. They have hundreds of colonies in the Earth Kingdom, the Armies are taking care of that" she said, "how can you treat this like it's nothing?" Aang asked in shock, "it's been going on for a hundred years, everyone is pretty much use to it" Toph answered. She suddenly felt a sharp drop and screamed as Aang made Appa land in a small area.

Appa lands and Toph jumps off, Aang jumps off him as well and looks at Toph. "Why are we stopping? We're gonna miss-" "We're not going anywhere until you start making sense" Aang Interrupted, "The Fire Nation is at war with the Earth Kingdom?" he asked, "No...the whole world" Toph said, making Aang look even more shock "and clear this up for me: this has been going on...FOR A HUNDRED YEARS?!" he asked.  
"Yeah, how is that not making sense to you?" She asked, not sure why Aang was acting like this. "Because I have friends all over the world...EVEN in the Fire Nation, and I've never heard of any Way going on!" Aang cried out in a panic.

Toph didn't by it, but it was strange, it didn't feel like he was lying. "Never heard of the war? What have you been living under a rock for the last hun-" She stopped herself mid-sentence as a thought came to her, her sudden stop concerned Aang, "Toph?" Aang asked as she turned to him again "Aang, tell me something. Before you were trapped in that ice...who was the Fire Lord?"  
Aang thought about this and said, "I think...yeah, it was Fire Lord Sozin. Why" he asked, Toph didn't answer but took Aang arm, feeling it. Her eyes widened, "You're telling the truth." "how can you tell?" Aang asked "when someone lies, their body gives off a physical change, it's subtle but I can sense it with my earthbending. You're is still the same, you're telling the truth" she answered, "So why do you look surprised?" Aang asked.

"Because Sozin was Ozai's grandfather. Sozin was the guy who started the war 100 years ago." Toph said with a chill in her voice, Aang didn't look convinced, "That...that's impossible! I was only gone for a few days!" He shouted, "A few days? Try a hundred years." Toph theorized. "a hun-Toph, do I look-I mean sound like a 112 year old to you?" He asked, nearly forgetting her blindness. "No you don't, Aang, But think about it: this war is a hundred years old, you don't know about it and Sozin was Fire Lord before you got in that frozen earth ball" she explained, "The only Possible reason? You were stuck in that ball, frozen in that age, for that long."

Aang's eyes widened as Toph dropped that on him. He lost feeling in his legs and collapsed, "A hundred years? I...I can't believe it." Toph didn't know what to do, she never thought that she would come across someone feeling as bad as Aang was feeling right now, his heart felt...shattered, if that was possible. Suddenly, it went back to beating fast, "The monks..." "what?" Toph asked. Aang moved closer to her "What you said earlier, about airbenders being extinct...what did you mean by that?" he asked. Toph felt nervous now, realizing what she might tell him might make him feel worst. Aang was getting anxious and grabbed her shoulders. "Toph! What Happened to the Air Nomads?!" For the first time, Toph felt speechless, she didn't know how to say it without hurting him more, Aang lifted her and shook her as he shouted, "TELL ME!" "Alright, just put me down!" Toph shouted over him, Aang did so and Toph took a deep breath.

"My teachers and parents told me that when Sozin started the war, he knew that the Avatar would stop him." Toph felt Aang's heart jump at mentioning the Avatar, "I guess you know about him" she said, Aang didn't say anything but his heart continued to beat erratic, "...Knowing that the next Avatar would be born an Air Nomad, he ordered his firebenders to attack the Air Temples...and kill all of them."

There was that shattered feeling again, Toph knew he wouldn't like what she would say and this proved it. "No...No, it can't be true! They can't be dead! THEY CAN'T!" Aang was panicking, taking this harder than Toph realized. Suddenly, he ran to Appa and jumped on his head "Appa, Yip-Yip," he called and the bison started to fly "Wait, where are you going?" Toph asked "The Southern Air Temple, my home. I need to see it...I need to know..." he trailed off, he looked at her "I'm sorry I can't take you to your tournament, but this is too important." Toph wanted to yell at him for abandoning her, making her go all the way to Omashu by herself...but something inside her told her to do something different, she sighed to herself before saying, "Hold on, I'm coming with you." She uses earthbending to launch herself upward, Aang managed to catch her with his airbending and land her safely on Appa's saddle. "There's no way I'm letting you do this alone." She said, "Thanks, but what about your tournament" he asked, and she replied with, "There's always next year."

* * *

Hours have passed and Toph was getting restless flying for so long, she was started to get use to flying in the air on Appa. "Aang, how much further is this place?" She called out, Aang replied with, "We're here!"

Aang gave a warm smile seeing his home, the Southern Air Temple, still in one piece. "We're home, buddy" he said to Appa, petting him gently. As Appa flew pass the temples, Toph started to ask, "So what are we looking for?" "There's no way firebenders could have reached the temples without a flying Bison, and even then the track is hazardous. There's a chance that the airbenders went into hiding when you said they attacked, and even if they aren't here, there might be some clues as to where they went" Aang explained. "Put us down somewhere in the center, I should be able to see the whole temple" Toph suggested, "How?" Aang asked "My earthbending can reach quite the distance if I give off a big enough vibration," Toph explained, "just find the center and let me jump off a few feet." Aang looked worried about doing that, but she was an earthbender, "Okay, Toph."

Aang had Appa fly to the center courtyard, once there, they stopped, hovering a few feet over, "Okay Toph, do your thing." Toph climbed off the saddle and jumped, she let out a light scream before she landed feet and hands on the ground, the force of her earthbending made a light impact crater. It did the trick. Her vibrations reached the entire area, she could see the temples, their rooms, their statues...everything. Appa landed and Aang jumped off, "Well, anything?" he asked, "Well..the place is huge...it's amazing." She said with a smile, "Thanks but I meant can you sense anything or anyone?" Aang rephrased. "Well, there is one thing...its small and coming this way."

Aang looked around and spotted something flying their way, it was a small ring-tailed flying lemur. It flew over them and landed on Aang's shoulder, Aang laughed as he petted the small creature. "What is it?" Toph asked, "A Flying Lemur, they make their homes here in the temples, there must be more around here" He guested. "Um...Aang..." Toph said in a worried tone, "I...I think I found something." "Is it people? The Monks maybe?" Aang asked. "Uh...you tell me...they should be around here..." Toph started walking, Aang followed her.

"If any of the monks would have escaped, it'd be Gyatso." Aang said, "Who is Gyatso?" Toph asked. "He's the monk who raised me, taught me Airbending. He's the world's greatest airbender...he was like a father to me." He answered, "You didn't know your real parents?" Toph asked, "I was an orphan...we are were, a monk child isn't allowed to know their parents...I could have met them and never realized." Toph continued "What makes you think he'd still be alive. Even if Firebenders didn't get him, he'd still be very old." "Monks have been known to live long, I met one who was at least 200 years old." Aang was about to say something when she realized they have made it, "This is it, what I'm Feeling is right here" she pointed.

Aang saw she was pointing at some drapes, looking like a tent. Toph places her hand on it and enters, Aang follows her. "I don't remember ever seeing this before" Aang wondered "looks like it was made to hide something." Toph gasped and stopped, "I think I know what that was." Aang looked at her, she looked scared, he ventured to where she stood and gasped. Inside were Skeletons, many of them in Fire Nation armor...and more in Tattered Air Nomad clothing, like Aang's. "firebenders? They...they were here..." he said, trying to believe what he saw, realizing that Toph told the truth.

Toph had never come across death before, sensing these skeletons made her skin crawl, "Aang, can we get out of here, please?" There it was again, the Shattering feeling she felt from Aang's heartbeat, "Aang?"

Aang moved closer to one of the skeletons, it was wearing a necklace with the Air Nomad symbol, he recognized it "Gyatso..." he said at last, "He's there?" Toph asked "He's wearing the necklace I gave him...it's him..." His eyes started to tear, he fell to his knees and cried.

Toph heard the cries and couldn't help but shed some tears too, she could fear his heart break, the closest thing Aang had to a dad, and we was gone. She knew it might have been useless to say, but she said it, "Aang...I'm sorry..." Suddenly she felt his heart spike, he was breathing hard and he gave a snarl as he said, "The Fire Nation will PAY FOR THIS!"

Aang's eyes started to glow, his tattoos were glowing a white light, it was so intense, Toph could feel it on her eyes...she could see it. Suddenly wind began to pick up, it felt like a hurricane, she felt Aang's body leave the ground, the wind and air surrounding him and lifting him up...she realized he was doing this. She felt her body lift the ground, she uses her Earthbending to anchor her feet. "Aang! Snap out of it!" She called out.

But Aang didn't hear her, he didn't hear Anything, he was trapped in the immense rage and power that was sprung from him, and it was only getting stronger. So strong that the holdings Toph used on her feet began to give way. She tried to bury herself but the winds blew harder and she couldn't fight through it, she lost her footing and was picked up by the wind.

Toph screamed for her life, she couldn't see, there was no earth under her. She couldn't hear, the winds made it impossible, she was trapped, caught like a leaf. "AANG! AANG STOP! AANG!" She cried out, the scream was nearly deafening, and Aang heard it, he seem to regain control as the wins started to slow down. He turns and sees Toph high in the air. He rushes to her and catches her before letting the air under his control bring him down.

Toph felt something grab her and knew it was Aang. She felt his entire body and it the energy she was feeling started to die down. Her fear was dying down as well as she felt Aang touch down, the wind was finally still, it was safe again.

The glowing on Aang's eyes and Tattoos dimmed and they were back to normal. "Are you alright, Toph?" he asked, he got his answer with a punch in the arm, "How about a warning next time you do that, ok?!" she asked, the anger masking how scared she was. Aang put her back on her feet and she stepped away from him, "uh...sorry..." he said, feeling ashamed.

"What was that crazy airbending you did?" She asked, Aang gave a sigh and turned away as he answered "The Avatar State." Toph faced him, looking confused at his answer, "but I thought only the Avatar could do that." Aang gave a simple, "Yeah..." before Toph realized it, "YOU'RE the Avatar?" Aang gave a simple nod.

"wh...Why didn't you tell me this" she asked, Aang turned and answered bitterly, "Because I never wanted to be! I didn't want the responsibilities of being the Avatar, I couldn't handle it!" he turned away from her again, "...so I ran away" he finished. "I ran away when my people needed me the most...by the spirits...they're all gone." He said, his eyes filled with tears "All of them. Everyone I ever knew or held dear is gone. And if firebenders found this temple...they must have found the others too." He paused as he realized... "I'm the last Airbender."

He fell to his knees again, letting it all out. Toph stood there, feelings his shattered heart again. She moved closer to him, "I'm sorry about what happened to you, Aang." she said, "But...its gonna be ok." Aang snapped at her "No it Won't! It's not gonna be ok...My whole world is Shattered! I have no home, no family, no friends! Everything is gone! You don't know what it's like! You can't possible know what's its like to feel so alone..." he finished and looked down.

"...I understand." Toph said, Aang turned his head up to see her. "I was born blind, completely helpless, until I learned to see with my senses and earthbending. My parents only saw me as an embarrassment. They never showed me to any of their friends, or their children...I wasn't even allowed to be outside without an escort" She explained, "and to this day, they see me as a helpless blind girl. When I was younger I ran away, and found Earth Rumble. I gave myself a new identity: The Blind Bandit, and I learned earthbending. I became a champion" She said with a smile on her face, but it faded. "But even then, I still was an outcast, no one wanted to be my friend, not when I can easily kick their butts. So...they kept their distance. I had hundreds of fans...but not one single friend." A tear came to her eye as she turned to Aang and finished "So...I know what its like to feel alone."

Aang looked at Toph, seeing the truth in her sightless eyes. Getting on his feet, he moves closer to her and brings her in a hug, surprising Toph. He didn't say anything...he just cried, she didn't need him to say anything, she hugged him back, tears in her own eyes. Realizing the truth, Aang needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to comfort his shattered heart, and for the moment, it would Toph.

* * *

**_Sorry to end on a sad note but it wouldn't be fitting of the Prompt otherwise. Hope you guys liked this story. More where that came from_**


	25. caress

**_Hey guys. Sorry this is late. Enjoy_**

* * *

**Caress**

* * *

_This story takes place sometime before, "Sokka's master" _

* * *

Night has come again. Our heroes continuing their adventure through the Fire nation to meet up with the small resistance team who will join them on the day of Black Sun. Katara, Sokka and Toph were already asleep, but Aang was still up. Looking into the night sky, he wondered if he'll truly succeed in their mission. The Earth Kingdom fallen, a small team of benders and warriors, and Aang still hasn't mastered firebending, although he doubt he'd find a firebender willing to help him.

Something suddenly caught his eye, a flash of light. A few seconds after that, he heard the familiar sound of thunder, a storm was coming. He sees clouds forming and in an instant, he felt raindrops. "Oh great," he said to himself, he forgot the tropical storms the Fire Nation have been known to have. Acting fast he uses his earthbending to make a tent around his sleeping bison, he makes another around the tents Katara and Sokka had up, so they wouldn't be bombarded with rain water. Finally, he makes a ditch around their little camp to prevent flooding, not worrying about whether anyone saw him, doubt any firebenders would be up and out this hour anyway.

Aang sees another flash, followed by a thundering that came faster than the last one. Remembering what he learned around thunder, the quicker the thunder came after the flash of lightning, the closer that lighting was to you. Forgetting his tent, he earthbends and covers himself in a single tent like Toph always does. Hearing the rain drops on the earth tent, he shut his eyes and calmed himself, now all he had to do was wait it out.

As his eyes were shut, Aang started feeling the vibrations of the drops hitting the ground, his lessons with Toph opened his senses and allowed him to see like she can...that's when she sensed Toph...clutching herself, her heartbeat erratic and her mumbling "it's just a storm, it can't hurt me" over and over. Something was wrong with Toph, he had to know what.

Aang earthbends and starts burrowing underground like a badgermole, he digs his way through until he reaches under Toph. Feeling her tent would be big enough for the two of them, he digs his way out and into her tent. He couldn't see her in the dark but head her clearer, still saying, "It's a Storm, it can't hurt me" not even acknowledging Aang's presence. Aang moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder, "Toph?" he asked, making her jump, followed by punching his arm, making him go "ow!" "What is wrong with you? Entering a girl's tent without her knowing, I ought to-" but her rant was cut short when an even louder thunder came crashing, making Toph gasped as she suddenly grabbed Aang in a fearful embrace, her head buried in his chest, mumbling "sweet spirits" in her scared tone.

Aang wasn't prepared for this: his earthbending teacher squeezing the life out of him as the thunder rolled. He struggled to talk, "Toph, you're crushing me" he said, but Toph didn't release him. Aang did the only thing he could do...he wraps his arms around Toph and held her close as well, his hands caressing her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. This seemed to have done the trick as Toph loosened her grip on him, but she still held close.

"It's ok, Toph, you're safe, I'm here." Aang told her, he spoke softly to her. In their embrace, he could feel her heart beating fast, she whimpered a bit as the rain came harder. Aang never though he'd see the day when Toph Bei Fong, the Blind Bandit, was scared. He would have laugh if Toph wasn't holding onto him at the moment, the girl might have crushed him harder if he did.

Toph would no doubt already realize Aang's observation the moment she grabbed him, so she started explaining. "Ever since I was really young, I've been scared of storms. The thunder was so loud it hurt my ears...I could actually feel the lightning hit...it hits with so much power..." she trailed off when another sound of thunder came crashing down, making her whimper and hold Aang tighter. "Toph, it's ok, it's not going to hurt you. You're safe" Aang said, trying to sooth her, "How would you know?" She asked, half scared of the threat of lightning hit, half annoyed at being told the same thing before, by her parents. "Well...the earth is protecting is, even if it did strike, we'd still be safe" Aang explained.

Another sound of thunder came, this one louder than before, making Toph mumble and curse under her breath as she pulled closer to Aang. Aang continued to caress her form, making her heart beat more calmer. Toph lifted her head to talk, "I feel how much the lightning hits...did it feel that way when Azula hit you?" she asked.

Aang remembered that, after finally reaching the Avatar State, Azula pulled a dirty move and struck him in the back with lightning. The pain was so intense, even in the state, it caused him to black out, making him dream and wander until he awoke months later. Remembering that made his heart beat faster, Giving Toph's answer, but he voiced them anyway, "It did...it felt just like this."

Toph pulled him closer, not in a fearful embrace but a more caring one, her eyes teared as her hand caressed the scar on his back, the scare left by azula. "I was scared you'd never awake. We all were scared but...I was scared the most. You were the first real friend I ever had...I didn't want to lose you" she said through her tears. Aang felt awed at that, out of all of his friends, he'd never thought Toph would be worried for him the most.

"It's ok, Toph...I'm here. I'm not going to go anywhere" he said, comforting her. Another sound of thunder came, but Toph didn't pull tighter. Aang felt her heartbeat though their caress and knew she felt at peace. "Aang...Promise me something" she asked, "Let me guess, not a word to anyone about this?" he guessed. "No" Toph said, "if there's ever another storm...promise you'll be there. Promise you'll hold me like this...this protective...caress" she said. Aang didn't expect that, but he promised nonetheless.

They sat together, caressing one another, comforting eachother as the world around them continued to storm, the thunder, lightning and rain continued, but still they stayed.

* * *

**_That's the end of "Caress." Hope you liked it_**


	26. sports

**_Day 5 of taang week is here, late but still, enjoy_**

* * *

**Sports**

* * *

_This story takes place in the modern AU where everyone can't bend and Toph can see, Aang and Toph are 15 at this point._

* * *

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!"

Katara rolled her eyes as she waited outside one of the stalls of the girl's bathroom, the stall that Toph was in, the one she's been in since before class started. "You lost the bet, Toph. You have to honor your end of the wager" she told her though the door.

The two teens had made a bet involving Toph's boyfriend, Aang, who had tried out for basketball, along with his other sport, track. Though Toph was his girlfriend, she didn't believe that he'd get picked because of his scrawny frame, not to mention he was a head shorter than most of the guys on the team, including Katara's boyfriend, Zuko. But Katara, always the optimist, mentioned that Aang was fast and a good jumper, and had a shot at making the team. They argued for some time, "You know, you should have more faith in him, he is your boyfriend" Katara said, then Toph made the joke, "The day twinkletoes becomes a basketball player is the day I become a cheerleader."

That sentence gave Katara a devious idea and she sets up the bet with Toph. If Katara was wrong, and Aang didn't make the team, then she would have walk down the halls of their school for the day wearing nothing but her underwear. However, if Katara was RIGHT and Aang DID make the team...

"Don't tell me you're going to chicken out." Katara taunted, Toph growled, "Toph Bei Fong is NOT a Chicken!" "Oh yeah? Prove it" Katara dared. Without another word, Toph opened the stall and came out, revealing a cheerleader uniform, it was two-piece with a Long-sleeved top that showed her thin stomach, a skirt that went half pass the thigh and showed of the colors of white and green, one of the four colors of their school. Her hair was still in its bun but the Bangs were moved to show her face. "For the record, Sugar Queen, Aang barely made the team." She said. "Duly noted" Katara said, "Now let's go, we're gonna be late for first period."

They exited the Bathroom and began walking the halls...just as the other students were walking. They didn't see anything off yet, but one girl, Suki, noticed and said loud enough, "Toph? Is that you?" Other students heard the name and turned, seeing Toph in the cheerleader uniform, in waves, they began laughing. Toph tried to hide her face, but Katara wasn't letting her, "Face forward, Toph, that was the deal" She was enjoying this way too much. Along with the laughs, the boys took their turn by letting out cat calls wolf-whistles as she passed them, "Hey baby, nice legs" one boy called out, "where's your Pom-Poms?" Another asked, "How about showing a few flips, sweetheart?"

The girls were laughing as well, some doing mock cheer chants. Three of them happen to be Azula and her cliché of Mai and Ty-Lee, "Well, well, what do we have here?" Azula asked "Wow, Toph, you pull off our uniform real nice" Ty-Lee said, her and Azula being members of the cheer squad themselves, "But why are you wearing one?" "Aang made the Basketball team, so Toph decided to wear something...Fitting for his success" Katara said with a smile, She didn't really like Azula, but she didn't want to miss a chance to embarrass Toph even more.

Toph looked at her, not believing what she just said. "And here I though she was the more subtle girl" Mai said in her bored tone, "I heard about that kid making the team" Azula said, then added, "Well, Bei Fong, I suppose you'll be joining the squad well." Toph growled, "Fat chance, Queen bitch" Azula smirked before she and her friends left them. Katara gave a laugh, "I'm Sorry, but I couldn't help it" she said.

Toph Growled and started to run away, "Toph! Hey, come back!" Katara called out, but Toph just ran, passing by more kids who saw her and laughed, she stopped just as she was about to run into someone...that someone ends up to be Aang. "Toph?" he asked as he took a good look at her, making Toph blushed, "Twinkletoes...I...I can explain!"

"You Joined the Cheerleaders?" Aang asked, "It's not what it looks like" Toph started to say, but Aang interrupted with, "That's great news." Toph looked confused at that, "I was trying to tell you when I called you before" he started to say, Toph remember that call, Aang telling her he made tryouts, anything else he said was forgotten as she dropped the phone, realizing she lost her bet. "A lot of the Practice and games are at night. I wanted to talk to you about it because it would have meant our regular dates would be postponed because of the team" He explained. Toph looked surprised, "Really?" Aang continued, "Yeah, but if you're Joining the cheer squad, that means we can see eachother during practice and games. You are joining them, are't you?" he asked.

Toph gave another blush. On one hand, she didn't want to be caught dead wearing the cheer uniform again...but on the other hand, She would have to miss Aang more, what with both Track and now Basketball. 'Oh...why does my boyfriend have to be so good at sports' she thought to herself.

She sees Aang still looking at her and she decides... "Yes Aang, in fact, I'm going to try out tonight. I was just...wearing the uniform...to get a feel for it." Aang was overjoyed about that that he picked her up and spun her around, making her blush more, "Twinkletoes, not here!" she said. Aang put her down, "Sorry, I'm just so happy. Now I don't feel like I'm ditching you" Aang said, He quickly moves in and gives her a kiss on the lips. Surprised, Toph gave a sudden sigh and kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck while he has his around her bare waist, giving her chills.

They pull away, both blushing but smiling. "I'll see you after school then?" he asked. " You know it" Toph answered, they pulled away and left for their class, but not before Aang says, "By the way, the uniform look hot on you" and adds a wink. Toph blushed deeper at that, 'He thinks I'm hot.' She though with glee.

As she walked, she ignored the looks and laughs she got, she didn't care anymore. She didn't care that she still went ahead and joined the cheer squad, she didn't care that she had to wear the uniform every time she went to the games and practice. If Aang was going to join sports, then Toph would be by his side, cheering her boyfriend onto victory

* * *

**_This came pretty fast, I was just struck with inspiration. enjoy it, everyone_**


	27. whisper

**_One more day to go after this. Hope you like it._**

* * *

**Whisper**

* * *

_This takes place during "The Awakening" _

* * *

Katara continued working on Aang, Though using the Oasis Water where Azula struck him managed to heal and wake him up, he fell back into unconsciousness. On the plus she now had a place to work on him, capturing the Fire Navy Ship was a risky move, but it was the only way if they were going to keep their shot at attacking during the Solar Eclipse. She give one final pass through his body, her water she was bending giving off the healing glow before it stopped, then applied new bandages.

"How is he?" A voice called out. Katara turned and saw Toph, wearing a red Robe like her, taken from the ship's previous crew. Walking around in a metal ship was still new to Toph, especially since it had only been days since she started developing the trait of Metalbending, but she was able to walk on her own after the first days on the ship.

"I'm doing all I can" Katara said, answering Toph's question, "But he's still not waking up. Something is going on in there." She looked over Aang's body, still lying there on the bed they provided, taking care of Aang's body despite his stillness, though his hair began to grow more. "What do you think is going on?" Toph asked, "My best guess, Azula's strike did serious damage. Aang told us that if he's ever killed in the state, the Avatar would never come back, never be reborn." Toph's heart jumped at that though, "But...but you managed to save him" She said.

"I healed his body. His Spirit however...is another story. We'll know more when he wakes up" Katara said as she got up, "Come on, let's see if Dad has dinner ready." She makes her way back up the deck, but then she notices Toph not following, "Are you coming?" Toph turned her head to where Aang laid, though she couldn't see him, she heard his faint heartbeat. "If it's alright with you, Katara...I'd like to stay here for a few more minutes...alone."

Katara gave a nod and said, "Sure Toph, take all the time you need" before she continued upward. Toph walked towards where Aang laid, once She was near his bedside, she finds the stool Katara used and takes a seat. Not being able to see him, she reaches for his hand, his still but steady heartbeat giving enough vibrations to let her see him.

"Hey Twinkletoes. It's Toph" she began. She didn't know what to say at first, so she started with something funny, "Heh, bet you're having the craziest dreams right now. Hey, if you come across a large crowd and get nervous, just remember to imagine them in their underwear" she said chuckling a bit, remembering an old wrestling combatant who said he used that method for stage fright.

Her chuckled died quickly, knowing that he wouldn't respond. She sighed, "Aang...I'm going to let you in on a secret...and you have to promise not to tell" She continued to hold Aang's hand gently, she spoke again, this time in a whisper. "I'm scared. I'm...I'm scared of going through with this invasion Sokka has planned. I'm scared we won't win and stop the Fire Lord. I'm scared of this, my only real adventure, I'm scared that it'd be my last adventure. Sure, I put on a tough front...I have to, I'm the Blind Bandit, I'm the World's greatest earthbender...and now I'm a metalbender. I can do all of these amazing things...but despite it all, I'm still scared."

She places a hand on Aang's face, cupping his cheek, She continued whispering to him. "I want you to know another secret. I know what you look like. I know, it sounds crazy. Yes, I was born blind...but I can still dream. I dreamt I was in a swamp...and there you were...I could hear your voice. You wanted me to follow you, I did all I could to follow you, but you were everywhere...then I woke up...and returned to darkness. I remember when we met in my palace garden, you mentioned a swamp. Did you have the same dream as me? Maybe that's what lead you to me after all. Heh, this Avatar stuff sure is complicated."

Toph have a slight smile at the idea. She then leaned closer to him, whispering to him, "Aang...please wake up. Please be ok." She begged, her eyes tearing up. "I...I don't know what I'd do without you...if you never found me, I'd still be a prisoner in my own home. You're the first friend I ever made...I don't want to lose you. Please wake up, Aang. Come back to us...to me. I...I need you, Aang...I...I love you, Aang." Her eyes closed as she let the tears flow, "I love you. Listen to me: Toph Bei Fong, miss tough girl, saying 'I love you' to a boy. Promise you won't tell anyone ok?" she asked.

She knew she wouldn't get an answer from him, and that just made her cry more, "oh Aang..." she leaned in close, blushing she give Aang a simple kiss on his lips, short and soft. She pulled back and just let her tears flow as she sat next to him. She sat quietly, trying to calm herself and dry her eyes. Suddenly, she heard something...a light groan.

His eyes stirred before they opened, his vision blurred before it became clearer, he saw red then the Flame symbol of the Fire Nation, shocking him and making him wake up. He groans as he felt his body ache and saw the bandages. He looked around and spotted Toph, who was looking surprised. "Toph?" He asked. "Aang?" Toph asked in return. Her hand reached out and Aang took it in is, Toph began crying tears of Joy as she pulled him close, "You're alive!" She cried as she hugged him, Aang cried out at the sudden pain, making Toph jump, "Oh gods, sorry, sorry." She said.

"Ah..It's alright..." Aang said grunting a bit, "I must have been out for some time." He rubs his head, only to be surprised to feel hair, "Whoa, this is new. Where are we?" he asked. "We captured a Fire Navy ship and are on our way to the Fire Nation" Toph said, "We?" Aang asked, "Sokka's Dad and his men. They'll explain everything to you...I better get them" Toph gets up and starts walking out, but Aang calls out, "wait."

Aang gets out of bed, reaching for his staff, he uses it like a cane and wobbles over to her, "What is it" she asked. Aang didn't say anything at first, but then he brings her in a gentle hug, Toph blushed a bit and hugged back, as gentle as she could be without hurting her. "Thanks for being here" He said, Toph smiled before saying, "You're my Student..my best friend, of course I'd be here."

Before Toph pulled away, Aang gives a light whisper, "And Toph...I'll keep your secret" making Toph's eyes widen and her face turn red, which then became a deep crimson as Aang kissed her cheek. Aang turned to his bed but Toph grabbed his arm, made him turn and kissed him on the lips, hard and passionate. This lasted for a moment before Toph pulled away, "Well keep that a secret as well, Twinkletoes" she whispered before turning around and making her way up the deck. Aang sighed and sat on his bed, a slight smile on his lips.

* * *

**_And that's whisper, hope you liked it_**


	28. nap

**_Last day of Taang week '12. This one is gonna be fluffy. Enjoy._**

* * *

**Nap**

* * *

_This story takes place During "Sokka's Master" and after a Zutara week fic, Lick._

* * *

What turned into a hot and unpleasant day, turned into a day of fun and relaxation. Zuko had mentioned a lake, due to Sokka being busy training with master Piandao, The four benders decided to spend their free time cooling off. Zuko and Katara were relaxing in the shade while Aang was teaching Toph how to swim. This went on for a few hours before the four decided to head back to camp.

When they returned, Toph gave a yawn before saying, "Boy, Swimming sure can take a lot out of you. I'm beat." Aang gave his own yawn as he added, "I agree on that." Katara turned to them, "Well, if you want, you two could take a nap. Zuko and I can handle the things around camp." Toph gave a glare in Katara's general direction, "A nap? What am I, 3 years old?" "Actually, that sounds pretty good." Aang said.

He walks over to Appa and pets his head, Appa has been asleep during their mini-vacation, Momo sleeping on his head. Appa had taken his nap next to one of the large trees in their camp, Aang walks over to the tree and lies down next to it before shutting his eyes. Toph rolled her eyes before letting out another yawn, "Well...I suppose since we have nothing better to do."

She takes a seat on the ground before making an earth tent around her...in the middle of the camp. Katara rolled her eyes before knocking on the tent, "Think you can take it somewhere that isn't in the way?" She Asked. Toph retracted the tent before sighing "Fine..." she walks over to Aang's spot under the tree and sits down, she was about to create another tent but feeling relaxed by the tree, she figure it'd be better without the tent, she soon feel into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

Aang blushed harder at that, he's never been this close to another girl, sure they shared a hug once or twice, but it wasn't like this. He was a little afraid of what Toph would do to him if she realized she was holding him like a stuffed platypus bear, so Aang tries to pull Toph away from him...which was easier said than done.

Aang could feel Toph had a good grip on him, and if he tried harder, he'd wake her...and that was one option he didn't want to go for. Another idea came to him, his hands start to move under her arms in an attempt to tickle her, making her let go. It started working and she began giggling...but in that moment her hands start tickling Aang, making Aang giggle too, this made Aang stop his tickling of Toph, and she stopped as well...but she still moved closer, still asleep.

"Oh Aang..." she mumbled in her sleep. Aang looked surprised, did she know she was cuddling him, that he tried to tickle her? She still looked asleep, making him think that she's dreaming...but wait, she was dreaming? And about him? His face started to turn read as he felt something...a kiss on his cheek...by Toph.

Aang was blushing deeply, Toph kissed her? She never kissed him before. What was she dreaming about? He moves closer to her ear and whispers. "Toph?" he asked, Toph gave a smile before moving her head, giving him another kiss on the cheek, making him blush more. "mmm...Oh Aang..." she mumbled, then giggled, she giggled like a shy little girl, and had the blush to prove it. Aang looked in awe at that image, it was so different from the Toph she knew. "Toph?" he whispers again, a little louder. She then pulls closer, one of her hands reaches her face, she gave a light sigh before whispering, "I love you, Aang" in her sleep, then she give a short but sweet kiss in his lips, it didn't last long but it was enough to make Aang's heart jump like an rabbaroo.

'Did Toph just...Kiss me?' he asked in his head. That kiss felt so surreal, he had never kissed another girl on the lips. Even that time with Katara in the cave of Two Lovers, they were close but didn't kiss. It was a simple kiss...but the way it felt...not even his near kiss with Katara made him feel like that. He felt relaxed and at ease, he didn't care if Toph cuddled him like her personal stuffed animal, Aang started to enjoy the feeling. He enjoyed it so much, he started drifting back to sleep, but not before he gave his own kiss to Toph, kissing her lips, "sweet dreams" he said softly before falling asleep himself.

Since that day, Aang tried to find different excuses to nap, especially near Toph. And even after they revealed their love for another, every time they wanted to have a little nap...it will always be shared.

* * *

**_And that's the end of Taang Week. I hope you enjoyed this one _**


End file.
